Por La Borda
by keilant2
Summary: Candy una cruel y hermosa heredera que le hace la vida imposible a un joven remodelador, que más tarde es el primero en dar con ella cuando sufre de amnesia. Buscando un poco de venganza la convence de que ella es su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.

Gracias a todas las chicas por leer una Novia, espero difruten de esta nueva historia que tampoco va a ser muy larga y disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

**Por La Borda...**

**Capitulo I**

- Cuando abrí mis ojos no lo podía creer, ahí estaba el con su pelo rubio, piel bronceada, un perfil perfecto y cara de ángel..! OH dios ¡ si su cara de ¡ángel!.

- Ángel como el nombre de el Yate donde nos conocimos por primera vez y que encuentro aquel... Si hubiera sabido hace 2 meses atrás que de aquella experiencia yo iba a terminar locamente enamorada de el y que lo iba a amar como lo hago ahora quizás mi actitud hacia el hubiera sido diferente... Pero seguramente y ahora recordando lo mala y engreida que fui bien merecido tenia todo lo que me paso en ese entonces...

-Flash Back-

- En mi limosina iba de vuelta a la mansión, aburrida como siempre...Quien Era yo? Bueno yo era una chica a la que no le faltaba nada bueno casi nada, así solía pensar yo, a mis 23 años poseía una belleza envidiable, mis cabellos eran largos rubios, ondulados, mis ojos color esmeraldas, un busto del cual me sentía muy orgullosa, piernas torneadas y bien formadas, siempre lucia soberbia y muy pero muy creída, ni siquiera el dinero me faltaba, mi madre acostumbraba a darme de todo, como hija única y heredera recibí la mejor educación en los mejores colegios de Europa, siempre recibía los mejores regalos y nunca le permitía a nadie dame menos de lo que yo exigía, era envidiada por todas las chicas y damas de mi circulo social y a pesar de todo nunca me había enamorado.

- Para mi no existia ningún hombre a mi altura... Así que los trataba tan mal como a la servidumbre, yo era muy mimada pero me consideraba inteligente. Un día decidí tomar el precioso Yate que mi padre me había dejado antes de fallecer. Mi padre siempre decía que ser humilde era la mayor felicidad que alguien podría alcanzar y yo así lo creía hasta que el murió.

- El Yate llamado "Ángel" de 96 metros (315 pies) tenía un estilo sorprendente, resultado del trabajo de el famoso Redman Whitely Dixon, mientras que el interior era obra del reconocido diseñador francés Remi Tessier.

- El yate estaba dotado con amplios interiores de lujo, un helipuerto, lujosas suites, garaje para cuatro grandes botes de recreo, y hasta un pequeño club de playa además de una fantástica piscina con profundidad variable, plataformas plegables para bañarse en el mar, etc.., etc...

- Yo estaba muy orgullosa de lo único que me quedaba de mi padre a parte del _medallon_ que siempre llevo conmigo, así que decidí irme de viaje por una temporada en el, mi madre no muy satisfecha de mi decisión finalmente me dejo ir, no era que me iba sola, el yate no solo contaba con la tripulación, el capitán y todos los demás empleados pero también teniamos algunos guardaespaldas que me protegerían a todo momento o eso pensaba yo.

- Tenia todo arreglado y nos dirigimos hacia el muelle, cuando llegamos al muelle toda la tripulación me estaba esperando como soldados en línea bien entrenados a recibir a la dueña, ellos no me conocían muy bien pero según escuche que decían que la señorita white era muy hermosa, malcriada, arrogante y sin medida. Nada hacia que esta señorita fuera feliz. Así que como los rumores decían me comporte.

- Bienvenida a bordo dijerón todos en unísono, con mis zapatos de tacón aguja y vistiendo un hermoso vestido largo de encaje blanco con volados y un sombrero tipo pamela de ala ancha, que te protegen la cara del sol a la perfección y dan un toque muy sofisticado e incluso enigmático pase sin siquiera saludarlos, solo hize un gesto con mi mano el cual el capitán entendió y zarpamos de inmediato.

- A la semana llegamos a una playa privada con un pequeño pueblo de unos 4.000 habitantes, ese día realmente me levante de muy mal humor, todos mis zapatos estaban regados de par en par, para mi el vestidor no era muy conveniente así que ese día se me acerqué a la cabina donde se encontraba el capitán y le exigí que buscaran a un renovador que pudiera mejorar mi vestidor.

- A media mañana mientras estaba en la cubierta del barco bronceándome con un elegante y clásico bikini strapless, un joven alto, rubio de ojos azul cielo y vestido con unos jeans y camiseta blanca sin mangas con porte atlético, se acerco preguntando si ese era el Yate Ángel, vi como uno de los marineros le dijo amablemente que si y el joven rubio inmediatamente se dirigió a el diciendo que el era a quien habían llamado para hacer una renovación..

- Inmediatamente me llamaron para informarme que el joven de la compañía de renovación había llegado, lo cual causo estragos con las empleadas femeninas que trabajaban para mi y que no dejaban de comérselo con los ojos a el nuevo visitante que estaba por demás decir extremadamente atractivo.

- Lo hice pasar y el se dirigió a mi... Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Albert Andrew...Yo después de ver como todas las empleadas se lo habían tragado con los ojos ni siquiera le entregue mi mano simplemente levantando mi nariz en el aire le dije sarcasticamente, mi nombre es Candy White

- Al mismo tiempo que caminábamos hacia el armario le pregunte me puede decir que experiencia tiene? y los trabajos que a hecho anteriormente? , como podrá ver no tengo facilidad de escoger entre mis zapatos le enseñe con la mano donde todos los zapatos estaban regados, el me miro y luego vio hacia donde todos mis zapatos se encontraban y me dijo sonriendo no se preocupe cuando termine usted tendra un elegante y hermoso closet, y por supuesto experiencia tengo bastante sino la agencia no me habría mandado continuo diciéndome riendo y viendome de arriba hacia abajo lo cual me produjo una corriente eléctrica que no entendía y la autoridad que emanaba ese hombre tan fácilmente me tenia _desconcertada_..

- Así que sintiéndome insegura por primera vez en mi vida de aquel hombre que por demás era muy masculino e intimidante le dije que empezara de inmediato no sin antes pedirle a uno de mis guardaespaldas mantenerlo vigilado.

**Continuara...**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos etc... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation**

**Por La Borda...**

**Capitulo II -**

— Albert comenzó a trabajar en el nuevo diseño que tenia en mente y antes de salir a comprar los materiales que iba a utilizar empezó a medir el ancho y el largo de la puerta de el armario, cuando al fin tenia todas las medidas que necesitaba salio del camarote y paso por la borda del yate y ahí vio a candy nuevamente con ese bikini negro de strapless que era toda una tentación, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el ver una marca en su trasero parecía un tattoo, pero era mas una marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón... — uhmm suspiro mas para si mismo dejando el yate y caminando hacia su vieja camioneta...

– Al llegar a el centro del pueblo se encontró con su amigo de la infancia george, un hombre casi alto como el, de pelo negro con un pequeño bigote..– Hola george, como esta rosemary y mis sobrinos preferidos? , aunque ellos no fueran de su misma sangre así los consideraba el...

– Rose fue a visitar a su madre y no estará de vuelta por algunas semanas, así que estoy a cargo de Stear y Archie ellos todavía tienen que asistir a clases... — le dijo con una mueca en su cara porque esos dos eran muy traviesos... – Ahora si cuentame como te fue en el yate, la gente del pueblo dice que una Hermosa rubia es la dueña...

– Si así es, pero se ve que es una chica muy mimada y ya sabes que ese tipo de mujeres aunque bellas no me atraen...– Por supuesto ! – le dijo mientras le guiñó un ojo y seguía hablando...— No se te olvide pasar esta noche por la casa, sabes que a los chicos les encanta que vayas a cenar con nosotros...— Por supuesto george no me perdería por nada tus talentos culinarios... — dijo albert en forma juguetona.. .— Yo?. Si espero que tu me ayudes... Ambos hombres se reían, así que albert se despidió para hacer las compras que tenia pendiente...

– Al regresar cargo por partes toda la madera que necesitaba, así que comenzó a cortar, taladrar, pegar y alinear cada pieza, su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de sudor y las femeninas del bote entraban y salían ofreciéndole bebidas y refrigerio a cada hora...– Candy que lo observaba todo desde hace un buen rato no le paso por desapercibido la situación y ya estaba bastante irritada no solo por la conducta de sus empleadas pero a ella le parecía que el se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo...sin terminar el bendito closet!.. Que le importaba a ella si el coqueteaba o no?.

– A pesar de que albert les sonreía a las empleadas por educación, no hacia mas que trabajar y trabajar...el Pobre estaba sudando tanto que hasta la camiseta blanca sin mangas que tenia se la tuvo que quitar por el calor que hacia, no se pudo negar ni a la bebida o la comida que le daban... –Tomando así un pequeño descanso.

– Candy camino hasta su camarote para inspeccionar su progreso y de paso poner fin a la pasarela de chicas que venían a cada hora, este tipo vino a trabajar se decía a si misma...

– Así que cuando entro y lo vio ahí descansando y sin la bendita camiseta..—Su rabia se convirtió en furia... – Cruzo Sus brazos con el ceño fruncido y le pregunto se encuentra cómodo señor Andrew?...– Si Gracias, muy cómodo y es que hace tanta calor aquí...contesto El con picardía después de ver lo linda que ella se veía así de enojada...– Que descarado este hombre y encima se lo confirma... – Pensó ella

– Candy continuo caminando con su nariz respingada bien en alto y en señal de lo molesta que se encontraba hacia la cubierta...– Albert no le quedo mas remedio que sonreír al verla caminar a paso veloz pero delicado...– Tan solo pensar que al menos necesitaría dos días mas para terminar aquel diseño que había creado para su closet le daban retorcijones en su estomago no sabia porque pero el sentía que pasar una hora mas ahí no era una buena idea.. — Y razón que tenia Candy regreso a los cinco minutos con una cubeta llena de agua echándosela encima para refrescarlo un poco.. Según ella... – Albert del susto brinco todo mojado...¿pero que diablos le pasa?.— ¿Qué demonios? — dijo furioso.

– Ella con una risa maliciosa en su cara y saliendo del camarote le decía... – No le parece ahora que no hace tanto calor? Verdad?...

– Al finalizar el día albert recogió su cinturón porta herramienta hecha de cuero y una caja con otras herramientas que llevaba, no estaba muy seguro si despedirse o no de la señorita white o mejor dicho de esa chiquita engreída pensaba... – Así que respirando profundo y saliendo del camarote se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba y le explico lo que había terminado por el día de hoy y que regresaría al siguiente día... –Ella solo hizo un ademán con su mano en señal de que lo escucho y que se podía retirar por no decir largar...– Albert se marcho pensando un par de nalgadas a esta mujer no le caerían nada mal...

– Cuando llego a casa de geoge, estaba mas calmado y ahí brincando de un lado al otro estaban archie y stear, mientras que george estaba en la cocina tratando de preparar la cena.. – Albert saludo a george con la mano mientras stear y archie se lanzaban encima de el gritándole tío albert, tío albert...cuando Al fin todos estaban en la mesa cenando albert le contó lo sucedido en el yate a george y george no hacia mas que reírse, no será que le gustas? y estaba hecha una fiera cuando platicabas con sus empleadas?... — decía george.

— Sinceramente, no lo creo — Albert suspiro — Bueno ten cuidado porque ese tipo de mujeres son las que nos rompen el corazón..Fue lo único que george le dijo...

Al pasar dos días mas albert estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y al fin había terminado... — Un zapatero giratorio era el sistema que había montado dentro de el armario, el pensaba que la señorita estaría muy feliz y sin más la llamo para decirle que ya había completado su trabajo...solo esperaría que ella lo revisara para marcharse de una buena vez...esos días no habían sido fáciles..Las empleadas del bote no lo dejaban en paz con sus insinuaciones y para variar la dueña parecía al mismo tiempo estar de un mal humor que cada vez que se dirigía a el era para hacerlo hacer las cosas dobles... ¿No me gusta así ?, ¿No pienso que se vea bien?...bueno un sin fin..

– Pero lo que albert nunca imagino fue lo que paso después.. – Candy se acerco lentamente a revisar donde sus zapatos se encontraban y le pregunto ¿Que clase de madera es esa que usted instaló?..—Eso no es Cedro (cedar)... —Dijo ella sarcásticamente.. –Albert inmediatamente le contesto No es Roble (Oak)..– ¿ Pero es que acaso usted es bruto o que ?... ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que el closet fue hecho de cedar not Oak ?, ahora va tener que empezar de nuevo... —Dijo ella comenzando a salir del camarote.. – ¿Que? Albert trato de explicarle que Oak era lo que tenían disponible en el pueblo que no iban a poder encontrar Cedar..

– Candy sin embargo no le importaba sus explicaciones y le contesto deteniéndose por unos momentos en la puerta.. –Eso no es mi Problema, usted lo tiene que resolver..Continuo ella caminando..

– Hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia de Albert el cual la seguía por todo el yate, ya que candy no quería continuar escuchándolo moviéndose a paso veloz... —Yo me voy usted puede llamar a otra persona para que le haga el trabajo... — dijo el en tono molesto ahora.

– Así que Candy hecha una furia por su tono de voz y a ella nadie en su vida le había hablado así y a el no se lo permitiría... —No sabia porque pero era una rabia que no podía controlar, ese hombre de ojos azules y mirada tierna le estaba hablando en un tono alto y eso la tenia al borde.. – Así que empezó a gritarle cuando estaban cerca de las plataformas plegables que dan para bañarse en el mar..YO NO ESTOY SATISFECHA CON SU TRABAJO...ASI QUE SE PUEDE LARGAR EN ESTE MOMENTO...Albert que se encontraba detrás de ella la agarro por los hombros diciéndole AH NO NO NO tampoco así de lárguese noooooo déjeme... – No pudo terminar de decirle nada mas porque ella que estaba hecha una furia lo empujo POR LA BORDA... ¡ SPLASH ! ¡ SPLASH!...una Salpicadura fue lo único que se escucho en el mar..

— ¡Con un demonio…! Fue lo único que candy pudo escuchar de el y así ella continuo dando instrucciones al capitán para que partieran de inmediato y de paso tirando al agua Albert's cinturón porta herramienta y la caja con otras las herramientas.. – El le gritaba NO... – ¡NO Las Herramientas…! Pero a ella no le importaba nada.. Así que el Yate zarpo del muelle, dejando a un Albert y sus herramientas y en el agua...

— Había pasado solo una hora desde que salieran de aquel muelle, la noche había caído y en su camarote mas tranquila tomando una copa de champagne se encontraba candy en su bata de dormir, cuando toco su pecho con sus manos se dio de cuenta que el medallón que su padre le había dejado no estaba, ella nunca se lo quitaba, seguramente con el mal momento que había pasado se le habría caído.. — así que levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus tacones de aguja salio de su camarote rumbo a la borda del yate para buscarlo...

— La tripulación y el capitán después de semejante show estaban tan cansados que la mayoría de ellos se fueron a descansar, reinaba un silencio absoluto alrededor del barco, tan absoluto que nadie se dio de cuenta de lo que paso después...

— Candy caminaba por el barco un poco medio mareada por la champaña que había consumido buscando su medallón, no era posible que lo hubiera perdido, así que empezó a tirar todos los cojines que se encontraban en la esquina de la borda del barco y ahí lo vio brillando su Medallón cuando se inclino a tomarlo perdió el equilibrio y tratándose de agarrar de los barrotes del barco cayo POR LA BORDA...

— Al siguiente día Albert fue a desayunar a la casa de george pero esta vez fue el que hizo el desayuno, los chicos tenían el televisor prendido mientras desayunaban y albert le contaba a george todo lo que le había sucedido en el yate...desde los gritos de la tal Candy hasta como lo había lanzado por la borda no solo a el pero todas sus herramientas... — y lo peor de todo ni siquiera le había pagado toda la labor hecha... — George no lo podía creer esa mujer era realmente cruel... De repente Albert se quedo mudo con la boca abierta viendo las noticias en el televisor que los chicos tenían prendido...— Albert ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto george...

— Mirala george es ella la dueña del Yate Ángel...George Volteo a ver la televisión y la noticias decían que una amargada rubia fue recogida por el explorador de basura de la comunidad y que no recordaba quien era ella...Las Noticias continuaban diciendo que la susodicha gritaba y pataleaba en el hospital y que se le pedía a cualquiera que la conociera que por favor la fueran a buscar o que se lo comunicaran a sus familiares...

— Tanto george como albert no lo podían creer...asi que george le dijo a albert que mujer tan hermosa, me pregunto si estará casada?...Albert al escuchar ese comentario de inmediato una risa algo maquiavélica se formo por sus labios...Al Cruzar por su mente una idea que se empezaba a desarrollar, seguramente era descabellado pensar todo aquello y llevar aquel plan a cabo...- pero así esa malcriada y egocéntrica mujer le pagaría todo el trabajo que había hecho y también por haberlo tirado POR LA BORDA...

**Continuara...**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos etc...**

******Quiero Agradecer a todas las chicas por sus comentarios**- espero que disfruten de este capitulo...

Jessandberth , tamborsita333 , Arual , RVM85, sayuri17078, lucero, Galaxylam848, luna, luna2, sofia amaya8


	3. Chapter 3

Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.

* * *

Seguramente era descabellado pensar todo aquello y llevar aquel plan a cabo pero así esa malcriada y egocéntrica mujer le pagaría todo el trabajo que había hecho y también por haberlo tirado **POR LA BORDA...**

* * *

**Capitulo III **

— En el Hospital del pueblo Candy se levanto de la cama confundida, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Como había llegado ahí? ¿será que sufrió un accidente? ¿pero como? ¿cuando?... — Tratando de coordinar sus caóticos pensamientos, sentía una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, poco a poco miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no estaba sola, estaba en una habitación donde habían otros pacientes y una enfermera con un bandeja de medicamentos... — Cuando la enfermera la vio levantada le pidió que por favor se recostara de nuevo ya que el doctor de guardia la vendría a ver muy pronto.. ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto candy..

— En el hospital, señorita, ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza y fuiste recogida por el explorador de basura de la comunidad.. Recuerdas? Candy negaba con la cabeza mientras la enfermera la sentaba en la cama..—El doctor apareció finalmente preguntándole como se sentía..¿No lo se? Siento que mi cabeza va estallar del dolor... —Contesto candy con cara de sufrimiento...

— No se preocupe, con un poco de reposo se sentirá mejor, ahora nos puede decir cual es su nombre? y si tiene algún familiar al que le podamos avisar? — Pregunto el doctor

— Candy trataba de recordar su nombre pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco... — Miro a el doctor y le contesto — No… no lo sé., no recuerdo ni como llegue aquí.. —No se si tengo familia... —Contesto ella con voz apagada — El doctor al ver su cara de confusión le dijo que la contusión en su cabeza fue tan fuerte que lo mas seguro era que hubiera pedido la memoria, pero que no se preocupara seguro su memoria la recuperaría pronto...

* * *

— Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo un rubio discutía con su mejor amigo a que lo ayudara a poner en marcha su plan... —George por favor !...tu Mismo me dijiste que Rosemary no estará de vuelta por algunas semanas... —Eso es todo lo que necesito, te prometo cuidar bien de archie y stear, déjeme hablar con ellos.. ¡ Si !... — suplicaba albert..

—OK, pero me prometes que al menos vas a esperar unos días a ver si su familia aparece a buscarla, no quiero que te metas en tremendo lió solo por buscar venganza...tu no eres así...— dijo un george con cara de preocupación..

— No me voy a vengar de ella, solo quiero darle una buena lección, te apuesto a que nunca en su vida a tenido que hacer nada por si misma, ni mucho menos ha ayudado a cuidar de nadie... — Además las noticias dicen que perdió la memoria, te apuesto que ni siquiera sabe quien soy yo...— dijo albert sonriendo

— Vamos George !..Te Prometo esperar al menos tres días para darle oportunidad a su familia a buscarla en el hospital, aunque no creo que la vayan a soportar ahí por tanto tiempo... — Ambos hombres se reían con la idea de que ella tenia a todos en el hospital de un lado a el otro... — Cosa que era cierta porque después de dos días candy tenia al hospital de cabeza tanto que la tuvieron que mover al ala donde mantienen los enfermos mentales para su recuperación según los doctores..

— Habían pasado ya tres días y en el Yate Ángel no sabían si sentirse preocupados o felices por la repentina desaparición de la dueña, el capitán le echaba la culpa a los guardaespaldas y ellos le echaban la culpa a la tripulación, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que había pasado con la señorita white, no encontraban ningún rastro de su repentina desaparición, nada que les indicara como dejo el yate... — Así que el capitán tomo la decisión de ir de vuelta a el puerto donde originalmente partieron una semana atrás porque no era posible que la señorita se hubiera quedado en aquel pueblo después de lo sucedido con el joven renovador... Eso era imposible y como ella era tan excéntrica seguro que decidió volar de vuelta sin decirles nada... —Así que no se preocuparon mas...

* * *

— Albert por su lado cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a george y al tercer día vestido como estaba con pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camisa abotonada al cuello que apenas dejaba ver el vello de su pecho rubio y rizado fue a buscarla al Hospital.

— En su camioneta vieja camino al hospital albert pensaba en todo lo que había echo en su casa para recibirla... Ni el mismo se podía creer en todo lo que había hecho, si hasta ropa le había comprado, ojala que la talla que le escogió es la correcta? Hasta una bolsa con ropa tuvo que traer consigo para llevársela al hospital, no creía que ella tuviera nada de ropa para cambiarse la del hospital .. —Recordaba la cara de stear y archie cuando les contó su plan, bueno parte del plan.. —Esos dos no paraban de reírse y no podían esperar hasta conocerla en persona..

— Finalmente llego al hospital y con bolsa en mano llego a la recepción preguntando por ella, tuvo que describirla porque hasta ese momento no sabían ni su nombre o de donde provenía, así que lo llevaron a la habitación que ella compartía con otros pacientes, albert al ver donde la mantenían tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no echarse a reír..—Asi que con paso seguro camino directo a ella abrazándola y al mismo tiempo diciéndole, cariño gracias a dios que estas sana y salva , no sabes lo preocupado que todos hemos estado buscándote... — Candy se quedo sorprendida al ver aquel hombre, alto, rubio tan masculino que de paso la estaba abrazando, poco a poco se fue apartando de el y le pregunto ¿pero quien es usted?.. ¿acaso sabe quien soy yo?..

— Por supuesto que se quien eres, ¿no me reconoces amor?.. ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu propio esposo?..dijo albert con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras candy abría los ojos y la boca de par en par...— No, No Es posible que usted sea mi esposo debe haber un error?.. — ¿Cual es su nombre?.. ¿Cual es mi nombre? ..Preguntaba ella con voz de frustracion... — Mi Nombre cariño es Albert Andrew y por supuesto tu nombre es Candy de Andrey.. —Contesto albert sonriendole...

—Candy todavía no le creía, asi que continuo preguntandole.. ¿Como se yo que usted es quien dice ser? ¿Tiene como probarlo?...

— Fue entonces que albert acercándose nuevamente a ella le dijo muy cerca de su oído... —Mi vida solo yo puedo saber y conocer esa marca que esta en la parte izquierda de tu trasero en forma de corazón, que es una marca que tu tienes de nacimiento... — Candy inmediatamente se ruborizo, será posible que tenga una marca de nacimiento, inmediatamente ella camino directo al baño a revisar si lo que le había dicho albert era verdad...

— Cuando se acerco al espejo dentro del baño reviso con cuidado su trasero, en ese momento vio en su lado izquierdo la marca que su supuesto y ahora no tan supuesto esposo le había dicho que tenia, se sentó por un momento a pensar y por que no habría ella de tener un esposo tan exquisitamente guapo? Tendría que preguntarle tantas cosas porque ella no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.. — Se sintió un poco aliviada porque al fin saldría de aquel hospital..

—Así que respiro hondo y saliendo del baño indicando a los presente que era verdad lo que el había dicho camino hasta donde albert estaba... — Albert le entrego la bolsa con la ropa que le había traído para que ella se cambiara...— Una vez cambiada salieron del hospital rumbo a la casa de albert donde la vida de candy cambiaria por completo y donde albert le tenia muchas sorpresas...

**Continuara...**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos etc...**

**Gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios aqui les dejo otro capitulo se que no es muy largo pero espero lo difruten..**

**JENNY:** espero disfrutes de este capitulo el proximo sera mas largo..

**Jessandberth:** verdad que si se lo merecia...imaginate tratar mal al rubio...

**Verenice Canedo:** Eliza? no lo creo.. a candy la podemos enmendar para que sea tan dulce y cariñosa como siempre pero a eliza...no lo creo...jejejeje

**lucero:** jejejeje si es verdad la venganza es dulce ...

**Guest:** le queda mas a terry que a albert no no lo creo...siempre sera el rubio, espera y lo veras...

**Pauli:** Hola amiguita...gracias por tus palabras de aliento...la estoy escribiendo porque estoy de vacaciones...asi que tendran mas capitulos.. seguidos...

**monybert:** Nunca podria dejarlas colgadas con una historia...espera y veras...

**Arual: **Yo digo lo mismo que calor con ese hombre...jejjee

**sofia amaya: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras**..**

**RVM85: **Siya veras como albert le enseña a ser toda una dama..jejejejee


	4. Chapter 4

Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation...

Muchisimas Gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios..Les prometo responderles en el proximo capitulo...

**Por La Borda...**

**Capitulo IV**

— Después de que le entregarán las pertenencias que candy había tenido cuando la encontraron, ellos caminaron rumbo a la vieja camioneta de Albert que estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital, la camioneta de albert era un ford del año 93 color azul con pintura bastante gastada, rustica pero que a el le parecía perfecta por el tipo de trabajo que hacia... —Cuando candy vio la camioneta le dio una mirada a albert como preguntando es ese tu carro? …—Albert hizo una mueca de medio lado al ver su cara pero no dijo nada, la ayudo a subirse y luego puso en marcha el motor el cual retumbo haciendo que candy gritara un ¡Ay! y saltara del susto... — Albert no pudo mas que reírse a carcajadas... —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Preguntó ella acomodándose en el asiento, no obstante, también reía. — Lo siento fue lo único que pudo decir albert...

— Durante el camino candy empezó a hacerle preguntas a Albert... — Era tanto lo que tenia que preguntarle que no sabia por donde comenzar... — Albert puedes decirme ¿Como se llama esta ciudad en donde vivimos?..¿Desde cuando estamos casados?..¿Porque fui recogida por un explorador de basura y termine en el hospital?.. ¿Y donde esta mi familia?.. ¿Tengo familia verdad ?.. — Cariño cálmate voy a responder a todas tus preguntas, los doctores ya me explicaron que perdiste la memoria temporalmente, nosotros te vamos a ayudar a recuperarla —Albert le contesto con dulce voz …

— Lo había estado pensado en los últimos tres días que era lo que le iba a decir cuando ella empezará a hacerle preguntas... — Así que sin mas empezó a contestarle, primero vivimos en la aldea de Elk Cove, Oregón, tenemos tres años de casados y si tienes familia, ellos viven lejos y no sabemos como fuiste a parar al hospital…—El continuaba explicándole mientras manejaba mirando el camino por donde iban…— salí a trabajar como todas las mañanas y cuando regrese no estabas en la casa, los chicos me dijeron que antes de ir al colegio tu les dijiste que ibas a nadar por la costa y no regresaste, así que salimos a buscarte pero no te encontrábamos hasta el día de hoy... —Dijo Albert esperando la reacción de ella...

— Un momento Albert — ¿ Que chicos? —Pregunto candy sorprendida... — No me digas que tampoco te acuerdas de Stear y Archie? No…No me acuerdo de ellos…—Contesto ella esperando con ansiedad que el le respondiera, pensando a su vez será que tenemos hijos... ¡Madre de Dios!.. —Stear y Archie son como nuestros hijos, bueno no tuyo y mió pero ellos son de mi casi hermana rosemary y tu has estado cuidando de ellos como si fueran tuyos... — Contesto el de forma natural.

— Albert yo no se si pueda cuidar de nadie en estos momentos …..— dijo ella con voz de preocupación — No te preocupes cariño es como manejar una bicicleta una vez que te montas te acuerdas de como usarla y además ya ellos te extrañan muchísimo…completo el..

— Al fin habían llegado, albert manejaba por el camino de entrada y candy con una cara de sorpresa miraba lo que era su casa, estaba ubicada a varios kilómetros del pueblo, parecía una casa casi abandonada, el césped del jardín lucia como que no lo habían cortado en meses, la pintura de la casa un poco desgastada, tenia un porche de entrada al que se accede por unos pocos escalones de madera … — Seria posible que ella viviera en un lugar así ?…— Albert la miraba de reojo y en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa... apago el motor y bajo de la camioneta.. — Cuando candy bajo en ese entonces tres perros venían corriendo a recibirlos...Agárrate —le advirtió justo un segundo antes de que ellos le saltaran encima lamiendo su cara y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro alegres... —Había desde un perro sabueso (bloodhound), Un Cocker Spaniel y un diminuto chihuahua que no hacía más que dar brincos en el aire...—. ¿Cuántos son? Pregunto ella acariciándolos a cada uno...—Solo tenemos tres Hércules es el bloodhoud, esmeralda la cocker spaniel y jaimenacho el chihuahua —dijo Albert señalando a cada uno de ellos.. —Dio una voz de mando y todo ellos los dejaron solos..

—Albert tomaba a candy de su mano para guiarla a entrar en la casa, saco sus llaves de el bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta, dejo entrar primero a candy la cual abrió sus ojos como plato al ver todo el desorden dentro de la casa, había ropa tirada en el piso, los muebles y el televisor...La casa parecía como que tenían años que no la limpiaban...- Los ojos de candy se desviaron por donde Stear y Archie bajaban brincando y saltando por las escaleras gritando ¡tía candy! ¡tía candy!...—Por fin estas de regreso..Los chicos la abrazaban y besaban...—Candy no reaccionaba, estaba pegada del piso recibiendo todos los abrazos y besos de los chicos.. —Stear de 9 años y Archie de solo 7 eran un torbellino... ….—Mientras tanto albert continuaba observando cada expresión en su cara y hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.. —Se dirigió a stear y archie y les pidió que dejaran a candy tranquila que recordaran que ella acababa de salir del hospital...

—Ellos solo dijeron tía candy tenemos mucha hambre, vas a cocinar esta noche ¿verdad? ...Candy en ese momento dio unos pasos mas y se sentó en el sofá sobre la ropa pensando que su vida era una desgracia, todo ese tiempo en el hospital ella sentía en su corazón su vida seguramente era diferente a lo que estaba viviendo en esta casa, su casa..suspiro y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su esposo que la miraba dulcemente y a esos dos pequeños que le indicaban que ella estaba equivocada... — Albert se sentó a su lado y la tomo nuevamente de la mano y le dijo.. ¡ Si ! Mira como esta toda la casa desde que desapareciste, estoy seguro que cuando termines de limpiarla y arreglarla como siempre lo has hecho volverá a ser tan linda como solo tu la puedes mantener...

— Candy le sonrió y se levanto del sofá junto con el, albert continuo enseñándole la casa donde estaba la cocina y había todo clase de ollas, sartenes y otros utensilios, continuaron el recorrido de la casa hasta llegar al dormitorio matrimonial.. —Donde ella trago seco porque ahora que ella lo pensaba bien el era su esposo, ese solo pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par... — Pero como podía ella dormir con aquel hombre que hasta los momentos para ella era un desconocido, un extraño que acaba de conocer, si es tu esposo se repetía una y otra vez pero ella no lo recordaba, mientras candy se debatía este hecho lo cual no paso desapercibido por albert al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia... —El continuaba enseñándole el baño y el closet donde tenia toda su ropa, ropa que el había ido a comprar en un garaje de venta, esos donde venden cosas usadas.. — Albert ya había pensado como iba a hacer con su vida matrimonial así que decidió calmarla un poco, no quería que ella se imaginará nada porque nada podía pasar entre ellos...o eso al menos pensaba el...

— Así que acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano la miro a los ojos y le dijo.. Cariño no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá hasta que tu recuperes la memoria, así que cambia esa cara y ve a prepararnos algo de cenar a los chicos y a mi ya que estamos hambrientos... ah! y no se te olvide tampoco darle de comer a los perros.. — Ella asintió sintiéndose por primera vez aliviada desde que puso un pie en esa casa, su casa continuaba repitiendose así misma..

— Candy después de refrescarse un poco en el baño salio a la cocina, ¿sabia ella cocinar? uhmm suspiro y empezó a hablar en voz alta para si misma así que voy a preparar para la cena?...a ver abrio el refrigerdor el cual estaba todo lleno de escarcha en la parte de arriba.. continuo revisando y hablandose así misma tenemos un pollo con patas y todo pelado, algunas verduras, frutas y leche... Saco el dichoso pollo, lo puso completo dentro de una olla y le echo agua, saco las verduras y trato de pelarlas sin mucho éxito...con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la cocina para prenderla, giro con su mano la perilla de la cocina y el gas comenzó a salir fue entonces que empezó a buscar los fósforos y ahí encima de la mesa los encontró, regreso a la cocina y cuando pudo encender uno de ellos la cocina estallo en llamas y ella pego un grito y empezó a brincar de un lado a otro como loca, ¡Ay! ¿y Ahora que hago ?...los Chicos que la estaban viendo desde la sala salieron corriendo por el extinguidor y cuando regresaron bañaron por completo a ella y el pollo...

— Candy cayo en el suelo de la cocina toda cubierta con la espuma blanca del extinguidor, albert que estaba en el garaje y escucho aquel ¡ bom! Salio corriendo a la casa y entro a la cocina ¡Candy! ...Stear, archie ¿Que paso?...los Chicos se reían mientras los perros saltaban de un lado a otro.. — Finalmente Stear hablo y le contó a albert lo que había pasado.. —Albert solo les guiño el ojo poniendo de pie a candy y llevándola al baño, será mejor que te cambies yo arreglare la cena por esta noche... —Candy que no salía de su estado y se sentó en el baño mientras albert salio pensando a este paso nos vamos a morir de hambre...

— Candy finalmente salio de la habitación mas tranquila y ayudo a albert a poner la mesa, para sorpresa de todos ella con un estilo que no sabia que tenia puso la mesa con todos los cubiertos en orden y los platos de una manera tan elegante que albert y los chicos estaban impresionados pero no decían nada.. — A la hora de comer candy también era muy delicada con cada bocado...albert La observaba y pensaba que a pesar de perder la memoria no había perdido su elegancia... — Al finalizar la cena, los chicos se despidieron de candy con un beso y le dijeron que la esperarían para que ella les leyera una historia antes de dormir.. — Ella asintió y empezó a recoger la mesa vio como albert se ponía su chaqueta para salir y entonces le pregunto ¿a donde vas?... Con mis amigos a la taberna, no me esperes le dio un beso casto en la frente y salio por la puerta sin decir nada mas..

— Ella se quedo unos minutos viendo hacia la puerta que ya estaba cerrada y respiro hondo, termino de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos dirigiéndose al piso de arriba donde Stear y Archie la esperaban... — Ok que es lo quieren que les lea esta noche?... —Pregunto ella.. —Stear contesto una historia de invención mientras que archie quería uno con un final feliz, candy sonrió y tomo uno de los primeros libros que encontró y empezó a leérselos, cuando al fin se durmieron ella los cubrió y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno saliendo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y entonces empezó a pensar en albert, porque la había dejado allí sola?.. su primera noche en esa casa, Ok es mi casa pero no recuerdo nada antes de venir aquí se decía así misma mientras caminaba a el dormitorio.. — Empezó a buscar una bata de dormir pero no encontraba ninguna así que siguió buscando hasta que encontró un pequeño short y una blusa de tiras ajustada seguro era su pijama...se Cambio y se lanzo directo a la cama...tan pronto se acostó, Hércules, esmeralda y jaimenacho entraron por la puerta brincando en la cama y acomodándose con ella, por mas que candy los quizo sacar de la cama no pudo quedándose dormida...

— Albert llego a la casa alrededor de la medianoche, se sentía tan cansado que apenas reviso donde los chicos dormían y luego a el dormitorio donde vio a candy dormida con los perros.. ..Una sonrisa apareció por sus labios retirándose en silencio...apenas se cambio de ropa cayo rendido en el sofá donde iba a dormir...

— Eran ya pasadas las 7:30 de la mañana y candy no se levantaba, los chicos tenían que ir al colegio y su desayuno y merienda no estaban listos, albert fue directo a el cuarto donde ella dormía plácidamente dio una voz de mando a los perros y ellos empezaron a lamberle la cara y a ladrar, ella dio un brinco fuera de la cama y tan pronto se tranquilizo albert le dijo cariño, stear y archie tienen que ir al colegio, el autobús del colegio los recoge a las 8:00 en punto, necesitas prepararles el desayuno y la merienda que se llevan con ellos... — Al menos que prefieras que se queden contigo todo el día... —NO! Dijo ella casi gritando pensando en lo que le había hecho el día anterior... —Salio del cuarto sin cambiarse a la cocina y empezó a prepararles unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní con mermelada para la merienda y cereal para el desayuno... — Albert al verla pasar junto a el con ese pequeño short y la blusa de tiras ajustada a su cuerpo, tuvo que respirar hondo para contener sus hormonas, no podía negar que ella era hermosa y eso no lo ayudaba para nada...Los chicos se fueron y albert anter de irse le dio una lista con sus obligaciones... — Mientras albert se iba alejando de la casa pensaba como me gustaria verla haciendo todo lo que le puse en la lista...

— Candy al fin se había quedado sola en la casa bueno casi sola... Hércules, esmeralda y jaimenacho la seguían por todas partes, los tres paladines los llamo ella...Candy Leía la lista que albert le había entregado esa mañana de todo lo que tenia que hacer por donde iba a empezar se preguntaba así misma...busco una canasta y empezó a recoger la ropa que estaba regada por todas partes, fue hasta donde la lavadora se encontraba y empezó a echar por parte la ropa, puso algo de detergente y luego se pregunto como era que la lavadora funcionaba, cual seria la perilla para encederla se preguntaba ella, así que empezó a darle vueltas a todas las perillas hasta que empezó a funcionar...salio de ahí directo a la sala empezó a limpiar toda la casa, barrio, paso coleto en el piso, limpio las ventanas, quito todas las telarañas del techo, estaba sudando tanto que se recogió su cabello en una coleta, se acordó de la lavadora y todo era un desastre cuando saco la ropa mojada para tenderla, la ropa que era antes blanca ahora tenia colores, azul, amarillo, rojos y verdes...y Así mismo ella la tendió.. Desconecto el refrigerador para limpiarlo...cuando el refrigerador se descongelo el piso estaba todo lleno de agua, así que tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo y con un trapo de la cocina empezó a secarlo...ella ya estaba toda sucia y sudada..

— Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando candy salio a el jardín, se acerco al garaje donde vio el cortacésped no sabia como se prendía aquella máquina, empezó a leer un manual que estaba al lado en voz alta...Primero Oprima la burbujita de goma que hay que apretar antes de arrancarlo... Ella así lo hizo...luego Jale el cordón para prenderla y se encienda el motor, cuando empezó a jalar el cordón la máquina emitió un fuerte bom! Que la hizo brincar y el cortacésped comenzo a vibrar y moverse rápido cuando candy vio que la máquina se alejaba corrió detrás de ella y con ella el trío de paladines hasta alcanzarla , empezó a cortar la grama hasta que por fin todo lucia muy bien...Muerta del cansancio se sentó en el sofá...

— Stear y archie fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa, consiguieron a una candy casi catatonica en el sofá y por mas que le hablaban no conseguían sacarla de su estado, albert llego un poco mas tarde que los chicos y cuando entro en la casa y los vio ahí con candy en ese estado les pregunto...¿Que le hicieron?.. — Nada, así la conseguimos cuando llegamos...contestaron ellos con cara de inocentes... — Albert Comenzó a llamarla ¡Candy! ¡Candy!, y ella nada...asi que la tomo por las piernas y el brazo, la cargo hasta el porche donde ellos tenían un barril de madera lleno de agua y la echo... —Candy inmediatamente reaccionó diciendo su nombre Albert!... — A ver ya estas de vuelta con nosotros...dijo un albert riéndose...ella solo asintió con su cabeza y cuerpo mojado...

— Candy hizo la cena con dificultad pero esta vez con un poco de ayuda de albert, el la ayudo solo para que no se quemara ella ni la comida... — George vino esa noche y albert le presento a candy, durante la cena los chicos contaban como les había ido durante el día, candy, albert y george se reían con las travesuras de ellos... —Después de la cena albert se puso nuevamente su chaqueta y le dijo a candy que no lo esperara... —Albert y george se fueron dejando a Candy a la que no le quedo mas que ayudar a los chicos con sus tareas del colegio dándose cuenta que las respuestas le salía con mucha naturalidad, nuevamente les leyó una historia dejando a stear y archie dormidos, bajo de la habitación hasta su cuarto y se quedo dormida con los tres paladines a su lado...

— Por su parte albert hablaba con george... — La hubieras visto cuando llegue a la casa, muda como en el limbo, pero lo mas impresionante es que sobrevivió el día, la casa estaba limpia, el jardín cortado y la ropa algo lavada...lo dijo con una mueca en su cara al recordar ver todos los colores de la ropa... — ¿Que vas a hacer ahora que la tienes viviendo contigo? Sabes que no la puedes retener por siempre?.. Pregunto george con preocupación... —Si lo se, pero como te dije antes solo un par de semanas y entonces le digo la verdad..Ok...Dijo albert continuando con su labor...

— Así pasaron los dias en un principio Candy tenia dificultad para tratar con los chicos y la pesada carga de las tareas, incluyendo la comida cruda para cocinar, lavar la ropa , el cuidado de las mascotas, servicio de limpieza y sólo ser capaz de dormir en el dormitorio con Hércules, esmeralda y jaimenacho. Ella pronto se adapto a su nueva vida como ama de casa y comenzó a enamorarse de Albert y adorar a stear y archie.

— Albert también se encontraba confundido, al ver como candy se adaptaba a su nueva vida con el y los chicos había algo majestuoso en sus acciones, cada hermosa escena, notando una aprensión extraña que cubría su corazón...No sabia que hacer, le diría la verdad pronto y eso mas que emocionarlo lo tenia triste... —Esa noche mientras cenaban, candy mas que preguntarle le pidió ¿Porque no te quedas esta noche con nosotros ?.. ¿Podríamos leerle juntos una historia a stear y archie ?..dijo ella con voz aterciopelada... —No, No puedo esta noche es la final del juego de bowling (bolos) y no puedo fallar.. —Dijo albert levantándose de la mesa y buscando su chaqueta... —Candy lo miraba con ojos de tristeza, preguntándose.. ¿porque el se iba todas las noches?... ¿ porque la dejaba sola a ella con los chicos?... ¿ será que albert tenia otra mujer?...

**Continuara...**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos etc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios- espero que disfruten de este Capitulo...**

**Por La Borda...**

**¿ será que albert tenia otra mujer?..**

**Capitulo V**

—Albert como siempre esperaba a que george lo recogiera en su casa después de la cena... últimamente sus pensamientos estaban siempre ocupados por candy, ya no le parecía divertido la situación especialmente después de ver como sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se entristecían cada vez que el salía en la noches... ¿le diría la verdad o no?...se preguntaba así mismo...

— Candy al ver salir nuevamente a albert como lo hacia cada noche no dejaba de sentirse triste y un poco culpable... ¿seria ella la razón por la que no se quedaba?.. ¿seria que porque no compartían el lecho matrimonial que prefería irse con sus amigos?...bueno no él dijo que cuando recuperara la memoria todo seria como antes...pero...de nuevo la pregunta que tanto le oprimía el corazón venia a su mente ¿será que tenia otra mujer ?..

— Se hacia tantas preguntas de las cuales no tenia respuestas... ¿Porque no recuperaba la bendita memoria de una vez?.. y si no recuperaba su memoria?.. — Ese pensamiento ciertamente no la ayudaba en nada... — Pero de algo estaba segura ella que aunque no recordaba sus vidas juntos, había un sentimiento fuerte creciendo por el, por su esposo...un Sentimiento que de seguro fue la razón por la cual me case con albert... —Se decía asimisma —Tenia que hacer algo...tenia que saber porque el salía todas las noches y regresaba tan tarde.. —Así que cuando los chicos se quedaron dormidos decidió ir a buscarlo...a la fulana taberna... Esa donde se reunía con sus amigos...Ella era su esposa y tenia todo el derecho a saber si tenia otra mujer o no...dijo levantando su barbilla...

— Mientras tanto en Chicago eran ya las 5:30 de la mañana, Eleanor no conciliaba el sueño, se levanto de su cómoda cama dirigiéndose a un pequeño minibar a tomar algo de beber, no había tenido noticias de su hija en las ultimas semanas desde que se fue de viaje, eso la tenia muy preocupaba ella siempre la llamaba aunque sea solo para dejarle saber que se encontraba bien... —Después de servirse una copa de coñac que aunque fuera fuerte le calmaba los nervios decidió que se comunicaría con el muelle de donde su hija partió para que le pudieran informar donde se encontraba el Yate Ángel... —Dos horas mas tarde...

— No lo podía creer el yate había llegado ya unas semanas atrás y sin rastro de mi hija...La Osadía de esa capitán de decirme que ella dejo el yate sin decirle a nadie era inconcebible...espeto ella... —Candy no haría algo así... —Sin mas empaco sus cosas y partiría de inmediato a el yate el cual recorrería la misma ruta hasta llegar a ese pueblo donde ellos estuvieron anclados por 1 semana...Estaba segura que algo le había pasado a su pequeña...

— Candy tomo las llaves de la camioneta de albert y salio de la casa silenciosamente para que stear y archie no se despertaran.. —Ok que tan difícil seria manejar?..se Pregunto ella..- Había visto a albert hacerlo muchas veces...Asi que se sentó frente al volante, busco donde se ponía la llave, la giro y puso en marcha el motor el cual retumbo nuevamente pero esta vez ella estaba preparada...Impresionada Consigo misma puso la camioneta en marcha...la Única explicación que se dio fue que ella ya sabia como manejar...— No te preocupes cariño es como manejar una bicicleta una vez que te montas te acuerdas de como usarla...recordo aquellas palabras que albert le había dicho...

— Siguió el camino que albert había usado cuando la llevo de compras por la tienda de víveres y sabia como llegar a la fulana taberna... —Pero antes de llegar a el pueblo lo vio...ahi estaba albert pero no estaba solo...Lo acompañaban george y otros hombres parecían como que si estuvieran trabajando?...puso una cara de sorpresa ante su descubrimiento... —Decidió estacionar la camioneta un poco lejos de la obra que se llevaba a cabo para que ellos no la notarán...dejo el motor encendido porque si lo apagaba a la hora de irse volvería a retumbar...se bajo cuidadosamente para ver mas de cerca que era lo que estaban construyendo...—Estaban usando madera y otros materiales...se acerco aun mas y empezó a decir en voz baja.. a que se parecía todo aquello que estaban construyendo ¿Los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia?, ¿La Estatua de Zeus?, ¿El Templo de Artemisa?, ¿El Mausoleo de Halicarnaso?, ¿La Gran Pirámide de Giza?, ¿El Faro de Alejandría?, ¿La Torre Eiffel?...como sabia ella eso...se Pregunto?...Todo los modelos era en miniatura para un campo de golf...si eso era lo que estaban construyendo...— Pero lo mas importante en ese momento para candy era que albert estaba trabajando...eso era lo que hacia cada noche ¿Porque no le había dicho nada?...no Sabia él que ella se preocupaba porque el llegaba a la media noche y siempre lucia tan cansado...No no lo sabia, nunca se lo había dicho...Pensó...Será mejor que regrese a casa..tendría que pensar como lo podía ayudar...

— Candy se monto en la camioneta, echo un ultimo vistazo para verlo antes de irse ...suspiro hondo no lo pudo evitar al ver como caían las gotas de sudor sobre su cuerpo...a sus ojos albert era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en la vida, alto, con un cuerpo sorprendente, no era musculoso en extremo, pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio, el cabello rubio le caía hacia el rostro de forma descuidada, haciéndolo ver condenadamente sexy, sus labios eran carnosos, su cara de ángel hacían sus facciones perfectas, simplemente parecía un dios griego y era su esposo...si su esposo...todo suyo...penso con alegría...

— Albert se detuvo a tomar agua mientras hablaba con george... — Bueno george unos días mas y todo estará listo, hable con los inversionistas y quedaron de venir el día de la inauguración...dijo el orgulloso... —Albert había pasado casi seis meses buscando inversionista para crear un campo de golf en miniatura cerca del pueblo...para atraer mas turistas y de esa manera poder crearse un mejor estilo de vida que el que tenían y de paso ayudar a rosemary y george para que sus hijos tuvieran una mejor educación...

—Tan pronto presento la idea a una grupo de inversionista el projecto fue aprobado, la dura tarea fue el diseño que iban a implementar... — Desde hace mucho tiempo que deseaba contruir las obras arquitectónicas del mundo antiguo...La Idea de verlo pero en forma de mini golf era bastante estimulador para el...George pronto lo saco de sus pensamiento... Me parece excelente y dime cuando vas a hablar con candy?... —Pregunto george... — Pensaba hacerlo durante la inauguración antes de que rosemary regrese...dijo albert con un toque de tristeza...

—Te enamoraste verdad? Volvió a preguntar george... —Que bien me conoces george.. —Si me enamore...me enamore como un tonto y eso no me lo esperaba...candy cambio tanto y tan radicalmente...de ser esa mujer egocéntrica y engreída a una muy dulce y trabajadora...si vieras como se dedica a la casa y a los chicos, stear y archie esperan cada noche a que ella les lea una historia antes de dormir...y cuando ella me mira con esos ojos llenos de ternura algunas veces me provoca besarla, tomarla, hacerla mía...si no fuera porque...no pudo terminar la frase porque george lo interrumpió... — Amigo sabes que tan pronto candy se entere de la verdad, se ira y te abandonara, así que te aconsejo entierres esos sentimientos para que no te hagan daño mas adelante... — Si yo se que tienes razón george, pero no puedo evitar lo que estoy sintiendo...dijo albert con tristeza...

— Candy había llegado a la casa y se puso su pijama dispuesta a dormir pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño...en su mente Albert... — Albert trabajaba de día y hasta tardes horas de la noche...por eso era que ahora cuando iban de compras ella podía traer mas cosas, hasta le había comprado un nuevo par de zapatos...porque los que tenia por alguna razón que ella no entendía no le quedaban a la medida...si hasta unos vestidos le regalo...— Empezó a hablar en voz baja y acariciar a sus tres paladines, que dormían con ella cada noche...recordando aquel día cuando su corazón latió por primera vez por albert desde que perdió su memoria...Habíamos regresado de compras y mientras yo arreglaba las cosas en la cocina y sacaba el postre, george apareció con una caja de cervezas...Albert en la cocina me enseño a abrir la botella con la orilla de la mesa...asi que después de almorzar, todos ellos veían el juego en la televisión, mientras yo estaba en la cocina para traerles el postre, tome un par de platos los cuales se me pegaron en mis manos gracias a las travesuras de stear y archie fue tan divertido...especialmente porque salí afuera y tome la manguera y los bañe a todos con el agua que salia bastante fria...me persiguieron por horas hasta que caí en el suelo...fue cuando albert vino a levantarme y yo perdí el equilibrio..Termine en sus brazos y él me miro con sus ojos azules y me dedico una de sus sonrisas...fue en ese momento que mi corazón latió tan fuerte y sentí que estaba en mi hogar...suspiro regresando a su presente sentándose en la cama preguntándose ¿Porque entonces no la besaba?...recordo lo que él le había dicho el primer día cuando regresaban del hospital...Cariño no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá hasta que tu recuperes la memoria.. — Hasta que yo recupere la memoria...Mmmm Suspiro grueso... —Entonces seré yo la que me acerque a ti...dijo con picardía...Albert seguramente no me quería incomodar y pedirme como su esposa que soy compartir el lecho...asi que seré yo la que le deje saber que si puede.. que aunque no recuerdo nuestras vidas pasadas lo necesito conmigo cada día y cada noche...si eso haré...repentinamente se sintió acalorada al imaginar sus labios sensuales, tomándola… sería maravilloso...fue lo ultimo que se dijo...

— George manejaba de regreso a albert se habían quedado trabajando otra vez hasta la medianoche... —Albert se despidió de george y entro en su casa, fue al piso de arriba como de costumbre a revisar stear y archie, los cuidaba como se lo había prometido a george y después bajo a revisar donde dormía candy, cuando abrió la puerta...ahi la vio...era tan hermosa pero tan inalcanzable para mi...sera mejor que me de una buena ducha...se dijo el cerrando la puerta y moviéndose directo al baño...

— Ella lo había escuchado llegar y se hizo la dormida, escucho como albert abría la puerta del dormitorio también como la cerraba después de un momento , abrió sus ojos sabia que él venia todas las noches y se quedaba mirándola por algunos minutos, para después salir de su cuarto así que espero y se levanto caminando despacio hacia la puerta, escucho como el agua del baño empezaba a caer y entonces abrió muy cuidadosamente su puerta, se movió silenciosamente alrededor de la sala hasta llegar a el baño, giro la manilla de la puerta y entro... —Ahi lo vio con los ojos cerrados bañándose, tuvo que contener su respiración para que el no la escuchara, mordió su labio inferior era demasiado atractivo como para negarse...no estaba haciendo nada malo después de todo estábamos casados...pensaba ella y empezó a quitarse el pijama para entrar a la ducha con el...

— Albert seguía con su lucha interna mientras sentía como el agua tibia caía por su cuerpo, hubiera preferido agua fría en esos momentos pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que el agua tibia hacia que sus músculos se relajaran...se debatía la mejor manera de decirle la verdad, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella pero para el eso era un imposible...

—Tan pronto ella supiera la verdad lo dejaría de Ipso facto... —George Tenia razón después de lo que el le había echo, no creía que ella lo llegara a perdonar por eso...ademas una mujer como ella nunca se fijaría en un hombre como el o eso pensaba el... — En ese momento sintió como unas manos tibias tocaban su espalda, su corazón latió rápido y su cuerpo se estremeció ante ese toque, abrió sus ojos lentamente antes de girarse... ¿no podía ser ella?...asi que se giro y asombrado lo único que pudo decir fue ¡Candy!...

— Albert no lo podía creer ahí estaba candy en la ducha con el y N...no...no tenia nada puesto...¡Oh dios!...trago seco...las manos de candy algo tímidas pero muy decididas tocaban ahora su pecho...como resistirse...pensaba albert...era tan hermosa...llevo una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura estrechándola contra él...Mientras con su otra mano le acaricia la tersa piel de su mejilla...sin pensarlo y sin resistirse a lo que sentia comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras sus alientos se mezclaban cada vez más hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. — Albert acariciaba sus labios con los suyos saboreando cada roce, él profundizó el beso aún más hasta lograr acariciar el interior de su boca...Las manos de candy se movian por sus cabellos y su pecho mientras que el agua tibia seguía cayendo por sus cuerpos hasta que el sintió que aquella parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertarse y a ella se le escapaba un gemido de su boca... un poco de cordura lo trajo a la realidad y pudo pensar un poco mas claro en lo que estaba sucediendo... ..¿Que sabia el de ella realmente?...¿Tendría un novio esperándola? y si ella estaba realmente casada...No no podía estar casada ya que el fulano la hubiera venido a buscar... ¿y si ella nunca había estado con nadie ?...Nunca se lo perdonaría cuando recuperara su memoria...Ese Ultimo pensamiento hizo que se calmara y rompiera el beso lentamente... Candy, Candy.…cariño no podemos...no ahora que estas tan cerca de recuperar tu memoria...dijo albert con voz ronca...

—Albert yo...yo...Candy Balbuceaba.. —shhh...no digas nada...no hay nada mas que yo desee que estar contigo...contesto albert abrazándola... — Pero cuando eso pase no solo quiero poseer tu cuerpo, estarás conmigo en cada momento, en mente, alma y cuerpo... — Albert pero y si no recupero la memoria?... — Pregunto candy... y Ahí estaba el bendito problema pensaba albert...si ella hacia algo como esto de nuevo no tendría, ni quería tener la fuerza de voluntad de detenerse y terminaría haciéndola suya... —Eso no pasara...recuerda lo que dijo el doctor...contesto albert terminando asi esa conversación...no queria decir nada mas...

— Salieron juntos del baño y el la llevo a su dormitorio, arropándola cual niña y dándole un beso en la frente...cuando iba saliendo del cuarto...candy dijo...Te Amo Albert...el abrió sus ojos de par en par y su cuerpo no se movia...esas palabras lo llenaban de felicidad...Así que dio media vuelta para verla y le dijo ...yo También te amo candy...ella le sonrío y se quedo dormida...

— Albert salio de la habitación sintiendo como un fuerte sentimiento invadía su cuerpo...seria posible que candy lo amara como el a ella, se lo habia dicho...podria ella perdonarlo después de saber la verdad? y tener ellos una oportunidad de ser felices...

— Candy se levanto con una sonrisa en sus labios...se lo había dicho.. se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima...se vistió y fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno...stear y archie bajaron corriendo por las escaleras como siempre...ya estamos listos...dijieron...Albert por su parte también se sentía un poco ligero...despues de cambiarse y estar listo para irse paso por la cocina a desayunar...al entrar en la cocina su mirada y la de candy se encontraron...era como si nunca antes si hubiesen visto en sus vidas...el se acerco a ella dándole un beso corto en sus labios...lo Cual hizo que los chicos empezaran a carraspear...

— Este fin de semana les tengo una sorpresa a todos, los voy a llevar a un lugar que les va a encantar y se van a divertir mucho...dijo un albert juguetón y sonriente...Candy se imagino el lugar del que el hablaba...no pensaba que iba a estar listo tan pronto... — Ella le sonrío con ternura mientras le daba la merienda a stear y archie... —El autobús recogió a los chicos y albert le dio otro beso a candy antes de irse...

— Por fin el fin de semana había llegado...Stear y Archie estaban muy emocionados por un lado su mama rosemary venia dentro de una semana y por el otro esperaban que candy se quedara con ellos...su Tío albert se veía tan feliz...los ultimos dias no hacia mas que reírse y jugar con ellos como en los viejos tiempos...Candy por su lado estaba muy feliz ya que los besos y abrazos eran buscados y pedidos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar...aunque fueran solo eso besos y abrazos...ella Sentía el amor de albert en cada momento...

— No lejos de ahí un Yate anclaba en el muelle, trayendo a la mama de candy que no perdió tiempo desde que habían dejado el puerto de llamar y preguntar por su hija en cada hospital de cada isla, la tuvo que describir mill veces hasta que por fin en un solo hospital le hablaron de una joven con las mismas características de su hija, así que no perdió el tiempo en pedirle al capitán de ir directo al lugar donde había recibido esa información...era el pueblo ese, donde todos le habían hablado del dichoso incidente...No te preocupes mi pequeña ya llegamos y espero que nadie se haya atrevido a hacerte daño...dijo ella ansiosa de salir al hospital donde su hija fue por ultima vez vista...

—Llegaron al lugar que Albert les había prometido y para sorpresa de albert candy no estaba sorprendida...ella solo se río cuando los chicos bajaron...No me veas así albert ya yo sabia de este lugar y de que tu trabajas en las noches aquí...no se porque no me lo dijiste pero les ha quedado fantástico...dijo candy con voz de orgullo... — ¿Desde cuando lo sabias? — Pregunto albert con voz de asombro... — Desde hace días, asi que te parece si vamos a mostrarle a stear y archie..el maravilloso trabajo que ustedes hicieron...dijo candy tomándolo de la mano...

— El lugar estaba completamente lleno, los inversionistas habían venido a felicitar a albert y tanto la gente del pueblo como los turistas que estaban de visita llenaban el campo...Al empezar el recorrido, albert les compro bebidas y dulces mientras caminaba de la mano con candy...Cuando llegaron frente a La Torre Eiffel candy se detuvo y empezó a decir en francés..

—Une coupe de champagne, Paris à nos pieds, ses lumières féériques et la fameuse demande. J'avais du mal à y croire, c'était réellement magique ! Un moment que je n'oublierai jamais.

— Una copa de champán en París a nuestros pies, sus luces de colores y la solicitud de famosos. No me lo podía creer, era realmente mágico! Un momento que nunca olvidaré.

— Candy abrió sus ojos como platos y se giro hacia albert...Albert hablo francés como es posible?... —Albert no se movió, solo la miro a los ojos...si Amor así parece...has estado leyendo bastantes revistas no es así...contesto el con voz despreocupada...siguieron caminando, estaban pasando un día muy agradable, stear y archie se divirtieron mucho y george se reunió con ellos hasta que fue el momento de que Albert y los inversionista se despidieran...el le había presentado a candy y ella hablo muy adecuadamente...dejando a los inversionista impresionados con su elocuencia...

— Ese día albert había decidido decirle toda la verdad a candy y si ella lo perdonaba, ellos podian darse una oportunidad de ser felices y esta vez hacerla su esposa pero de verdad...George tomo a stear y archie de la mano para llevárselos con el , sabia que albert necesitaba estar a solas para hablar con Candy..

— Albert respiro hondo, tomo a candy de su mano y la llevo a un extremo del campo donde se podían sentar y hablar con calma sin mucha gente...—Candy hay algo que he querido decirte por tanto tiempo y que no se como empezar solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... —dijo albert nervioso.. — Albert a que te refieres, me estas asustando..tu sabes que yo también te amo... ¿Que es eso tan malo que no crees te pueda perdonar? pregunto candy con cara de preocupación..

— Eleanor había llegado a el hospital donde su hija fue vista por ultima vez...la historia que le habían dicho le parecía sacada de una novela...su hija en la sala mental y sin memoria de quien era...un hombre que había dicho era su esposo...casi le da un paro cardiaco con esa ultima noticia...Molesta como estaba exigió la dirección de ese hombre que tenia a su hija...el director del hospital no tuvo otra alternativa que darle la información exigida y de paso le dijo que ellos seguramente estarían en la inauguración del nuevo campo de golf... — Así que sin pensarlo ella subió a la limosina que había alquilado y le pidió al chofer que la llevara al dichoso lugar...durante el camino no hacia nada mas que pensar en su pequeña..que cosas le habrá hecho ese hombre.. — Ay dios mió va a necesitar años de terapia conociendo a su hija como la conoce... — pensaba ella...

— Al llegar a el campo de golf, estuvo un poco impresionada por la calidad de dicho lugar nunca se imagino que en un pueblo como aquel pudieran crear tan hermoso diseño...siguio recorriendo el lugar buscando a candy, hasta que la vio ahí sentada con un joven alto, rubio que la tenia tomada de las manos...acelero su paso hasta que llego y la llamo.. ¡Candy!...

**Continuara...**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos etc...**

**Paola: **Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, ahi les dejo otro capitulo...:)

**gabyselenator:** espero que te guste este capitulo

**Rosial :** jajajaja rosial que divertido...la verdad no fue mi culpa, se la puedes echar a mi esposo porque gracias a el no revise mi correo por 24 hrs...cuando regrese y vi los comentarios me di de cuenta de que el tuyo estaba sin moderar... :)..una de las mas divertidas y romanticas historias la de ellos...verdad?

**Verenice Canedo:** si verdad y yo que pensaba que era candy la mala...jajajaja creo que ahora si estan parejos...espero te guste este capitulo...

**Jessandberth:** me alegro que te estes divirtiendo como yo lo estoy haciendo...

**Pauli:** si tienes razon la gente con dinero nunca se ensucia sus manos y se la pasan mas tiempo en el salon de belleza que en sus casas...otra mujer? el rubio? nah!

**luna:** si quizas un poquito, pero igualito la quiere...si :)

**Arual :** espero que disfrute de este capitulo...yo pienso que ahora si la cosa se puso buena...jajajaja y quien no se va a sentir celosa teniendo a un albert?... :)

**RVM8:** Yeahh.! me alegro que estes de regreso...extraño muchos a los escritores de albert, la verdad no hay muchos...y yo adoro tambien leer acerca del rubio...espero te guste este capitulo...

**sofia amaya:** quizas un poquito...sabes algunas veces despues del odio viene el amor...

**Enhil:** Si ya ves los hice mas largo... :) vale...

**elena:** aqui lo tienes tal como lo pediste...espero te guste...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.

**Por La Borda...**

Siguio recorriendo el lugar buscando a Candy, hasta que la vio ahí sentada con un joven alto, rubio que la tenia tomada de las manos...acelero su paso hasta que llego y la llamo.. ¡Candy!...

**Capitulo VI**

— Albert iba a empezar a decirle la verdad a Candy, lo había pensado en los últimos días, tenia que decírselo, no podía mas la quería para el...cuando abrió su boca para empezar a hablar una elegante dama se paraba frente a ellos, era rubia y hermosa como Candy, pero lucia mucho mayor y el color de sus ojos eran diferentes...entonces escucho como ella llamaba a Candy... ¡Candy!...

— Candy volteo a ver quien era que la estaba llamando y simplemente dijo...Hola Mama...eso sorprendió a albert, sus ojos se abrieron como platos...era la mama de Candy y ella la reconoció inmediatamente...lo que paso después albert no se lo esperaba...

— Candy abrió sus ojos al realizar que había reconocido a su madre... —En ese momento sintio como una espesa capa de neblina que cubría su mente se estaba empezando a despejar, pero muy rápido tan rápido que su cabeza le empezó a doler muy fuerte, una punzada tan fuerte que vio como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía... —Fue lo último que Candy hizo antes de sumergirme en una completa oscuridad sin poder retornar...se había desmayado...

—Albert inmediatamente la sostuvo antes de caer y Eleanor se acerco casi corriendo a ellos...Candy hija...que te pasa...decia con preocupacion.

— Albert También la llamaba ¡Candy!...¡Candy!...ella no reaccionaba...

— Eleanor entonces dijo la tenemos que llevar a un hospital..

—Si tiene razón.. contesto albert tomando a Candy por sus piernas y la cargo para llevarla a la camioneta.

— Eleanor lo seguia indicándole donde la limosina estaba estacionada... —Albert no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que la madre de Candy le pedía.

— No la voy a dejar sola voy con ustedes...dijo albert

—Ella Asintió sin decir nada mas...despues se encargaría de averiguar quien era el y porque su hija se había quedado con el durante todo este tiempo, lo mas importante ahora era Candy...se montaron en la limosina y empezaron a moverse al hospital...

— Albert no hacia mas que acariciar los bucles de Candy, la tenia abrazada a su pecho y su cara pegada en su cuello susurrando palabras de amor en su oído...estaba tan preocupado por Candy que no se dio cuenta como Eleanor lo miraba...

— Había sido la primera que ella veía a un hombre preocuparse de esa manera por su hija, sus pensamientos la llevaron a analizar los pasos de Candy durante su vida, no recordaba a ningún hombre presente en la vida de Candy porque Candy siempre los trataba como si fueran sus sirvientes, eso la había preocupado tanto, desde que su padre murió, se volvió en una niña muy malcriada, ella nunca pudo controlarla, trato de enseñarle a valorar las cosas y a ser un poco humilde de corazón pero su pequeña Candy era demasiado indomable, ni siquiera las institutrices que trajo a su casa le podían enseñar nada... así que no tuvo mas alternativa que enviarla a una institución privada en europa para que aunque sea tuviera una buena educación.

—Cuando regreso se comportaba como una dama, la educación que recibió fue solo superficial, pero la verdadera educación que como madre ella quería no lo había logrado, su hija carecía de corazón, amor, ternura...ella quizo darle todo eso desde muy pequeña, pero tenia que aceptar en parte era su culpa, cuando su esposo murió ella no pudo acercarse a Candy que en ese entonces la necesitaba como madre...estaba tan llena de rabia y dolor por la perdida, que se olvido de la joya mas preciada su esposo le había dejado...su Hija...como me arrepiento de no haberte dado el amor que necesitabas en aquel momento...cuando me recupere de esa perdida ya era demasiado tarde, tu pequeño corazón se había convertido en hielo y tu forma de ser cambio...te aferraste en lo material, lo superficial...asi que cuando te vía agarrada de las manos con este hombre, tu mirada era diferente, ¿será que estas enamorada?...Eleanor salio de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al  
hospital...

— Albert llevaba a Candy que todavía no reaccionaba directo por las puertas de emergencia, el doctor que trato a Candy cuando la ingresaron por primera vez estaba de guardia, una enfermera le dijo a albert donde colocar a Candy mientras el doctor venia a revisarla, de inmediato le pidieron que abandoran la habitación, el se negó pero no tuvo otra alternativa, no lo dejaron, solo su madre fue permitida de quedarse con ella por ser un familiar...

— Albert se sentía miserable, si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad...Ahora seguramente era muy tarde y su madre había llegado a buscarla que le diría, no tenia cara para explicarle que por su estúpido orgullo de vengarse la había retenido con el...

— Que justificación el le podía dar a aquella dama que era la madre de su adorada Candy...respiro hondo y decidió ir a llamar a George, tenia que informarle todo lo que había pasado y de paso que se quedara con los chicos...

— George había recibido la llamada de albert, estaba tan sorprendido como el por todo lo que había pasado así que en vez de irse directo a su casa, decidió pasar por el hospital primero con stear y archie quien no dejaban de preguntar por Candy...

— Mientras tanto en una habitación del hospital en la aldea de Elk Cove un doctor revisaba a Candy, decidió que lo mejor era tomar una tomografia cerebral por todo lo que su madre le había contado y al no encontrar nada malo con ella, seguramente era que al ver a un familiar su memoria había regresado causándole una fuerte impresión, de todas maneras necesitaban saber que no había ninguna inflamación cerebral y solo una tomografia lo ayudaría a identificarla...

— Cuando se llevaron a Candy para hacerle la tomografia Eleanor decidió que era tiempo de hablar y conocer a ese joven que estuvo con su hija... — Asi que salio de la habitación camino hacia la sala de espera y ahí lo vio, en sus ojos se notaba una angustia y frustración que no supo como describir...

— Albert vio como la madre de Candy venia hacia el y se levanto de inmediato para presentarse sabia que pronto seria juzgado por sus acciones y eso no dejaban de preocuparlo...

— Mucho gusto señora?.. Eleanor White...dijo ella ¿y usted?...Pregunto ella...Willian Albert Andrew es un placer conocerla...contesto albert un poco nervioso...

— Y digame señor andrew ¿Como es que conoce a mi hija?... ¿Es acaso usted el hombre que se hizo pasar por su esposo?...pregunto Eleanor a quemarropa...ella había decidido no andar con rodeos, tendría sus respuestas de una buena vez...

— Albert trago seco...no era por ahí donde quería empezar pero no tuvo remedio así que como todo un caballero que era le empezó a explicar como conoció a Candy, todo lo que ella le había hecho y lo que había hecho el después de ver las noticias en la televisión, agregando también como Candy había cambiado y que el sinceramente la amaba...Y porque la amaba nunca se paso con ella...

—Al principio Eleanor escuchaba un poco impaciente lo que albert le decía...sabia que Candy era capaz de todo aquello que el le contaba y mucho mas si el hubiera seguido unos días mas en el yate...pero cuando llego a la parte de la venganza frunció el ceño y en sus ojos se notaba algo de furia que si no hubiese sido por el tono suave y amable de albert hubiera estallado en ese momento...asi que cuando albert le empezó a decir acerca de los cambios de Candy y cuanto el la amaba...su cara y actitud volvieron a cambiar...

— Antes de decir nada ella analizo la información... ¿seria posible que esos cambios fueran cierto?...habria logrado este hombre cambiar a su pequeña?...respiro hondo antes de hablar y le dijo... —A pesar que me avergüenza saber el comportamiento de mi hija la cual no se porto como debió con usted señor andrew, estuvo muy mal de su parte haber creado esta falsa, eso de pretender ser su esposo y créame que aunque puedo ver que usted la ama, es solamente mi Candy quien tendrá la palabra final al fin y al cabo...

—Si me molesta mucho la mentira y mas porque usted no conoce todo lo que mi pequeña sufrió cuando perdió a su padre y no es que la este justificando y de verdad me alegro que sus sentimientos sean sinceros pero creo que esto destruirá el corazón de ella... —Asi que si me disculpa voy a ver si ya la han traído a la habitación de vuelta ...completo Eleanor dejando a un albert mas preocupado que nunca y con un dolor en su pecho...tenia miedo...miedo de perderla sin haber luchado por su amor...

— George llego acercándose a el con stear y archie de las manos...Albert ¿como esta Candy?...pregunto George con un tono de preocupación...no lo se todavía George la llevaron a haceles unos examenes y no me han dejado verla, pero su madre esta con ella... Respondió albert con voz apesadumbrada..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

— Despues del examen Candy fue traida de vuelta a la habitación...Candy abría sus ojos lentamente, la luz de la habitación le molestaba un poco, hasta que se fue acostumbrando... ¡ Albert !...fue lo primero que dijo...

—Eleanor le contesto...el esta afuera pequeña...quieres que lo deje entrar?...pregunto...fue en ese entonces cuando Candy escucho su voz que no había sido un sueño...poco a poco se fue sentando en la cama hasta ver la cara de su madre y comenzó a recordarlo todo...absolutamente todo...

—Tenia dinero si mucho dinero, albert y ella no tenían que ser pobres... ¡oh! ¡oh! — Puso una cara de asombro y llevo sus manos a su boca cubriéndolos...empezo a recordar quien era ella y quien era albert...su Corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no eran esposos y que el era aquel joven que ella había tirado por la borda de su barco...

— Eran demasiadas emociones las que estaba sintiendo, por un lado vergüenza...si vergüenza de haberse lanzado a sus brazos...Rabia...rabia por que el le mintió y la utilizo...Dolor...dolor por que a pesar de todo lo amaba, si lo amaba y seguramente ese "te amo" que el le había dicho era otra mentira...no lo podía soportar...lo Odiaba...empezo a llorar... grandes gotas de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y Eleanor que la miraba con angustia pudo ver toda su confusión y por primera vez sentimientos en los ojos de su hija se levanto a abrazarla, se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el doctor que regresaba con los resultados...

— Bueno señorita white, en su tomografia podemos ver que hay un poco de inflamación pero nada grave como para preocuparse, necesitara algunos días de descanso para que se sienta mejor, la verdad me gustaría que se quedara un dia mas en observación...dijo El doctor pero Candy respondió de inmediato un NO...No me quiero quedar un día mas...volteo a ver a su madre y le pidió...me quiero ir hoy mismo mama...

—Te entiendo hija pero necesitamos quedarnos aunque sea esta noche en el muelle, ya que necesitamos dejar que la tripulación descanse una noche, los hize venir aquí tan pronto supe que podías ser tu la que estuviera aquí y ellos no han descansado...te parece bien si partimos mañana temprano...dijo Eleanor con toque de ternura en su voz...Candy solo asintió..

—Entonces le podemos dar los medicamentos que vas a necesitar y que puede llevar consigo para que su recuperación sea rápido...completo el doctor saliendo unos momentos después de la habitación..

—Albert y George vieron a el doctor salir de la habitación, albert se acerco corriendo hasta el para preguntarle el estado de salud de Candy...la Señorita white se encuentra bien, solo tiene un poco de inflamación que es normal cuando se recupera la memoria pero con un descanso y sus medicamentos estará como nueva en poco tiempo..afirmo el doctor...

—Albert abrió los ojos de par en par al realizar que Candy recupero su memoria así que pregunto de inmediato a el doctor si podía entrar a verla...eso es algo que solo lo puede autorizar sus familiares cercanos...Contesto el doctor empezando a caminar hacia la recepción...

— George trataba de tranquilizar a albert que camina nervioso por la sala de espera, las manos en el pelo, daba vueltas de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado, transpiraba, miraba hacia el camino de la habitación donde se encontraba Candy...tenia ganas de correr y entrar en su cuarto ya no lo podía soportar, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando...tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que decirle que la amaba...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

— Mientras tanto camino al muelle, Eleanor observaba a su hija podía ver en sus ojos como su corazón estaba dolido pero para ella no había razón porque sufrir...ella había visto el amor que ese joven sentía hacia su hija y eso para ella era oro puro, porque aquellos que querían pretender a su hija lo hacían por el dinero que ella tenia...respiro hondo...ahora estaba de parte de Candy de darle una oportunidad a ese joven pero por mas que intento converserla de que hablara con el antes de irse y que lo escuchara nada la pudo sacar de su obstinación y ahora se irían a escondidas sin el saberlo.. que vergüenza salir del hospital de aquella forma de donde habrá aprendido eso...pensaba Eleanor...

— Candy le había preguntado a la joven enfermera si había otra salida del hospital que no fuera la de emergencia... — La joven enfermera le indico la salida que se encontraba por la parte de atrás, así que después que el doctor les entregara los medicamentos que ella necesitaba, hablo con su madre para irse por la parte de atrás...no Podía hablar con albert...no Quería escucharlo...se Irían mañana y aunque quería ver a Stear y Archie a quienes ella adoraba y eran como los hijos que no tenia...estaba muy adolorida...no soportaría, ni seria capaz de ver a albert en los ojos y si el se reía de ella? y si todo fue un juego?...asi que sin pensarlo se fue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

— Albert ya no aguantaba mas y dejando a George con stear y archie camino hasta la habitación donde pensaba estaba Candy, abrió la puerta y entro sin que ninguna enfermera o doctor lo viera, cuando cerro la puerta ahí no había nadie, la cama estaba recogida y con sabanas limpias como que nadie nunca hubiera descansado en ella...en eso una enfermera venia a colocar otro paciente en la habitación..

—¿Me puede por favor decir donde esta la señorita Candy?...la joven que traje hace unas horas.. — Pregunto albert...

—Oh la señorita se fue con su mama hace unos 30 minutos... —¿Pero por donde salieron?... Volvió albert a preguntar... Por la Parte de atrás señor... contesto la enfermera...

— Albert no lo podía creer ella se había ido sin darle la oportunidad a el de hablar...ahora estaba seguro de que lo odiaba...lo ¿odiaba? o lo ¿amaba? se repetía albert...de repente una idea cruzo su mente... —Si ella pensaba que la iba a dejar ir tan tranquila...sin escucharme.. —Sin luchar por su amor...ella estaba muy equivocada porque a pesar de que yo cometí un error en mi proceder ella no se quedo atrás... —Albert entonces salio de la habitación y camino tan rápido como pudo a donde George y los chicos lo estaban esperando...

—¿Albert hablaste con ella? ¿ tan rápido?..pregunto george confudido..

— No George se ha ido con su mama, no me dejo ni siquiera explicarle y eso solo significa que esta dolida y seguramente hasta me odie...pero necesito que tu y los chicos me ayuden una vez mas...pidio albert con un tono de seguridad... ¿que planeas hacer albert?... pregunto George mientras todos caminaban hacia el carro de George porque albert había dejado su vieja camioneta en el campo de golf...te explico en el camino no podemos perder el tiempo...

— Durante el camino albert le explico su idea y lo que pensaba hacer cuando pudiera abordar el yate pero necesitaba que el y los chicos distrajeran a la tripulación mientras el entraba...si ella lo rechazaba después de hablar al menos el sabría que lo intento... —Stear y Archie estaban entusiasmados con la idea, especialmente porque George tenia en la parte trasera de su carro juegos artificiales que sobraron durante la inauguración del campo de golf...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

— Por fin habían llegado a el muelle y tal como albert lo esperaba, un par de guardaespaldas en la parte de afuera del yate, sabia que si se acercaba y preguntaba por ella, no lo iba a recibir por eso le pidió a George y a los chicos que lo ayudaran...

— Candy estaba en su habitación encerrada, no hacia mas que llorar y Eleanor no sabia que hacer, por un momento pensó en ir a buscar a el joven andrew pero no se atrevió, era la decisión de su hija para bien o para mal... —Asi que al ver que Candy ya no quería hablar mas se retiro a su habitación a descansar después de todo había sido un viaje muy largo con demasiadas emociones encontradas...

— Mientras tanto George sacaba y colocaba los juegos artificiales a una distancia apropiada del yate ángel mientras que Stear y Archie con cara de inocentes se acercaban a los guardaespaldas...señor..señor ...usted sabe donde esta mi mama? preguntaron al mismo tiempo... —uno de los guardaespaldas le dijos..que les pasa acaso se han perdido... —no señor estamos buscando a mi mama...la ha visto...nos Podría ayudar... —mientras que el capitán y algunos de los empleados observaban la ecena y no pudieron resistirse a acercarse... ¿que es lo que sucede?...Pregunto el capitán... —Parece que están perdidos dijo el segundo guardaespaldas...entonces Lléveles al puerto de receptivos para que ayuden a esos niños...no se queden ahí parados...Ordeno el capitán...

— Uno llevaba a Stear de la mano mientras el otro llevaba a Archie...los chicos compartían risas mientras albert se montaba en el yate sin ser notado y como sabia donde estaba el camerote de Candy no le fue difícil encontrarlo...George vio como albert entro en el yate y entonces empezó a encender los juegos artificiales...y tal como lo habían pensado el capitán y algunos de la tripulación que estaban levantados se asomaron a la borda a ver la exhibición..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

— Albert abrió la puerta del camarote de Candy, apenas entro cerro por dentro para que nadie los interrumpieran...ahi la vio envuelta en llanto con la cara boca abajo en su almohada...Albert se acerco lentamente como león a su presa y tan pronto pudo se sentó en la cama...

— Crees que es mas fácil llorar y huir que aclarar las cosas conmigo Candy?...

— !Albert! dijo Candy sentándose en la cama de un solo brinco, cosa que albert aprovecho para tomarla de las manos y mirarla fijamente a los ojos...

— Como crees que voy a dejarte ir?.. al menos merezco la oportunidad de ser escuchado?.. ¿o no lo crees Candy?..pregunto albert un poco dolido..

— Candy sacudió sus manos en un arranque y se levanto de la cama, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque albert ya la tenia contra su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza... —No primero tienes que escucharme...dijo albert con tono serio..

— No tenemos nada de que hablar Albert ya recuerdo todo, ya se que solo hiciste todo esto para vengarte de mi...asi que no necesito que vengas a burlarte mas de mi...dijo Candy furiosa tratando de escapar del agarre en que albert la tenia...

— Si tienes toda la razón de estar furiosa conmingo, al principio si estaba muy molesto contigo por la forma en que me trataste y no pensé en las consecuencias, eras tan caprichosa y engreída en ese entonces que quería darte una lección, pero ahora todo es diferente yo te amo Candy, dijo albert cerca de sus labios... —El Corazón de Candy latía tan rápido que parecía un zumbido...esas palabras ahora parecían muy difíciles de creer...

— Sueltame albert...no puedo creerte...Te Odio...grito Candy con furia...

— No, no me odias, me amas —dijo Albert... Estrechándola mas contra su cuerpo aunque Candy se resistía—. Y yo te amo, y no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado y eches a perder la única oportunidad que tenemos los dos de ser felices.

— Quedate conmigo Candy...suplico albert...casate conmigo...le susurraba sobre sus labios acariciándolos lentamente, besaba sus mejillas, su cuello...con una mano la mantenía apretada contra él y con la otra, le acariciaba el brazo, luego la espalda, haciendo que sus roses llenaran a Candy en un mar de sensaciones...ella ya no respondía...solo sentía...Albert la besaba, la acariciaba y Candy estaba perdida sin fuerza de voluntad...lo Único que pudo decir cuando albert al fin soltaba sus labios fue...Te Amo albert...y yo a ti...contesto el tiernamente...

**Continuara...**

**Ahora si chicas estamos cerca del capitulo final como les dije antes esta historia no es muy larga...**

Gracias a todas por leer y por sus comentarios...mi regalo para ustedes si quieren incluir alguna ecena para el capitulo final...no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios o simplemente PM...

**gabyselenator:** si ellos se adoran...si ves que si! :)

**Guest: **Ves aqui tienes otro capitulo y no te preocupes el capitulo finale lo publicare durante la semana..oki doki :)

**ROSEEWXW: **Espero disfrutes de este capitulo**...**no se si pude bajar un poco la impresion! jajajaja :)

**Verenice Canedo: **Podras imaginar que me tomo un rato entender a que mitad te referias..jajjajaja..quizas mal interprete todo...vale...:)

**Maggy:** Si ves...no se complicaron mucho... :)

**luna: **jajajaja...espero este capitulo te haya quitado la mortificacion...si la mami no fue tan mala...vale :)

**sofia amaya: **Nunca podria ser tan dura con el rubio...imaginate Alberfan "hasta la médula"...jajajajaja

**JENNY:** Jenny..jajajaja me pusiste a buscar en google que significaba EL CHAHUISTLE!...manita tienes razon le cayo... :)

**Pauli:** Amigui no tarde mucho...si...espero este capitulo te guste...vale...:)

**Arual**: A mi tambien me latió Eleanor como mama..por mas que pensaba en el nombre para su mama, cada vez que ecribia en el borrador su nombre sonaba tan bien..que por eso lo puse...siii...gracias por leer...:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novélista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.

Gracias a todas las chicas por leer y por sus comentarios...aqui les dejo el capitulo final y espero que lo disfruten...Cuidense y Saludos :) Happy Friday...

**Por La Borda...**

— Quedate conmigo Candy...suplico albert...casate conmigo...le susurraba sobre sus labios acariciándolos lentamente, besaba sus mejillas, su cuéllo...con una mano la mantenía apretada contra él y con la otra, le acariciaba él brazo, luego la espalda, haciendo que sus roses llenaran a Candy en un mar de sensaciones...élla ya no respondía...solo sentía...Albert la besaba, la acariciaba y Candy estaba perdida sin fuerza de voluntad...lo Único que pudo decir cuando albert al fin soltaba sus labios fue...Te Amo albert...y yo a ti...contesto él tiernamente...

**Capitulo VII**

— Estuvieron abrazados no saben por cuanto tiempo... — Finalmente candy se había calmado y relajado en sus brazos...

— Candy sentía la cara de albert sobre sus cabellos y sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva...él le había dicho que la amaba, si se lo había dicho, le estaba pidiendo que se quedara y se casara con él... — Como se podía pasar de la más profunda desesperación a la dicha más intensa que haya sentido en su vida...No recordaba durante ninguna etapa de su vida haber sentido todas las emociones que ahora experimentaba...

— Sus pensamientos la llevaron a todos esos momentos compartidos junto a él y los chicos... sonrió de medio lado al recordar las veces que la echo en el barril de agua, o las veces que los perros la perseguían por toda la casa...sus tres paladines los había llamado...tambien recordó esos dos angelitos traviesos que tanto deseaba ver...Stear y Archie...Nunca en su vida ni con todos sus lujos había sentido que pertenecía a un lugar...donde era sumamente feliz...sera porque cuando llegas al lugar que perteneces el mundo tiene sentido...era cierto que al principio fue un poco difícil...especialmente eso de cocinar...entonces...— ¿Que era eso tan malo que él le había hecho como para ellos no darse una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos y quererse? — Albert era un hombre trabajador y a pesar de todo lo vivido, élla recordaba todo el cariño que el le había dado...

— Albert a pesar de tenerla en sus brazos seguía preocupado...necesitaba que élla lo sacara de su agonía y el silencio de sus respiraciones fue lo unico que escuchaba...no la quería presionar... Así que simplemente espero a que élla le contestara, mientras tanto se separo un poco tomando sus manos y caminaron hasta la cama necesitaban descansar un poco...—Había dado intrucciones a George que si él no salía en una hora de aquel yate se fuera y si por cualquier circunstancia algo sucedía él buscaría los medios de regresar por si mismo a su casa...

— Candy sintió como albert la tomaba de las manos y la guiaba hacia la cama, su cara se ruborizo de inmediato...délicadamente la acostó en la cama...él tomo las cobijas y los cubrios a los dos, recostando a candy sobre su pecho y élla lo abrazo...Candy Sentía un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba hablar sabia que albert esperaba que élla lo hiciera así que sin mas y con su cara puesta en su pecho cerro sus ojos y lo llamo...— ¡Albert!...Si candy... contesto albert con suave voz...

— Quiero que nos casemos aquí...en la borda de el barco, en este Yate que fue el causante de nuestro encuentro...dijo élla tiernamente... — Será donde donde tú quieras cariño...dijo un albert ahora si feliz y mas tranquilo con la repuesta de élla y a su vez dándole un beso en la frente...

— Candy se que no puedo ofrecerte el mismo estilo de vida a la que estas acostumbrada pero... "Shhh ... Está bien ..." élla silenció sus palabras con un susurró... —No digas nada albert y escuchame quieres...dijo candy tiernamente...sabia lo que él le iba a decir...pero él necesitaba también saber de élla...asi que empezó a hablar... — Podemos vivir aquí, pero no voy a dormir con los perros...dijo élla pretendiendo estar enojada...Albert se echo a reír recordando que él había entrenado a esos tres a hacerlo...

—No cariño de ahora en adelante solo te permitiré dormir a mi lado y de nadie mas...dijo él mientras con su mano acariciaba sus bucles...

—También tendrás que venir conmigo por largas temporadas a velar los intereses míos y de mi madre porque a pesar de que nosotras no manejamos directamente todos los negocios y compañías que papa nos dejo, si tenemos que ir a las reuniones de los accionistas y tomar decisiones en la mayorías de los casos...— Como mi esposo te tendré que presentar delante de los accionistas y mis asesores como siempre nos ayudaran y tu tendrás que estar a mi lado...completo élla esperando alguna reacción..

— Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par no había pensado en nada de eso...de echo no había pensado en nada dél todo lo único que había deseado era llegar hasta élla, no dejarla ir y decirle que la amaba...respiro hondo y con un tono de tristeza le pregunto... ¿Candy que puedo yo darte que tu no tengas?...

—Candy movió su cabeza para mirarlo a ojos y con cara de picardía tocando con sus manos su pecho le dijo...Una Niña tan dulce como su padre y unos niños tan traviesos como stear y archie... — Albert sonrió ante lo que élla le estaba pidiendo, la verdad no se lo había esperado...

— Estaba seguro que no iba a tener ningún problema concediéndole su deseo... — Movió sus manos de sus bucles hasta su cintura estrechándola aun mas contra su cuerpo...la miraba intensamente...puso su frente con la de élla y susurró sobre sus labios ¿ quieres que comenzemos desde ahora a trabajar en ese encargo?

— ¡Albert!...lo regaño élla toda ruborizada...

—¿Que? Dijo él riéndose dándole un beso fugaz en su labios, pensando como era posible pasar de esposa seductora recordando la ecena en la ducha a una novia tímida con mejillas sonrosadas...pero no le iba a decir nada para no molestarla así que continuo... — Tengo que hablar con tu mama candy...quiero pedirle tu mano...dijo albert serio ...Si lo se y no se realmente como se lo tome después de todo lo sucedido... — contesto candy con tono de preocupación..

— Albert se acomodo nuevamente en la cama, quería sacar de sus bolsillos aquel anillo que le había comprado días atrás...Iba a dárselo después de decirle toda la verdad con la esperanza de que élla lo perdonaría...— Así que no tenia porque esperar mas, con la mano hundida en el bolsillo saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que guardaba en su interior...

— Candy...dijo su nombre casi en un susurró...élla miraba con sus ojos de par en par la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que albert tenia en sus manos... —Albert la abrió dejando ver el anillo que le había comprado en ese entonces, le costo gran parte de sus ahorros pero el no quería darle menos de lo que élla se merecía a pesar de que seguramente no seria tanto a lo que élla estaba acostumbrada...

—Candy al ver el anillo puso sus manos cubriendo su boca de la impresión...El Anillo era bellisimo...tenia dos curvas de oro blanco, con pequeños diamantes que abrazaban un zafiro dándole un brillo único...

— ¡Albert!...es bellisimo...dijo entusiamada...¿pero como?...debio costarte una fortuna...no tenias porque comprarme algo así...

—¿Es que acaso no te gusta?...le pregunto simulando tristeza...

— ¿Que no me gusta?...que cosas dices es bellisimo...te Amo albert...dijo élla con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazándolo...

— Y yo a ti así que si me permite...dijo albert separándola un poco y tomando su mano para ponerle el anillo...élla solo miraba el zafiro, era de un azul tan profundo como los ojos de albert... — Si, te queda perfecto...le dijo el sonriéndose...

— Así pasaron horas y horas hablando...Candy le contaba con lujos y detalles la mayor parte de su vida...que algunas veces hicieron reír a albert y otras lo hicieron abrazarla con mas necesidad como queriendo consolarla y protegerla...hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazándose como si fuera la primera vez...

— Eleanor se había levantado temprano, había varias cosas que quería resolver antes de que el yate zarpara, así que antes de irse a desayunar fue a hablar con el capitán...si no fuera porque su hija se encontraba en ese estado...hubiera tomado el primer vuelo de vuelta a la mansión, para élla pasar tantos días en altamar no era una de sus cosas favoritas, ya había sido demasiado el tener que pasar todo ese tiempo viajando...lo que tenia que hacer con tal de ver a su pequeña feliz...— Decidió ir a ver a candy en su camarote...tenia la esperanza que se sintiera un poco mejor...

— Se acerco a la puerta y tomo la perilla para abrirla, pero no pudo estaba cerrada por dentro...eso la preocupo un poco mas ¿Porque candy abría cerrado la puerta por dentro?...se pregunto...asi que empezó a tocar y a llamarla.. ¡Candy!... ¡Candy!...hija abre...

— Albert fue el primero en despertar y empezó a llamar candy...candy, candy cariño tu mama esta tocando a la puerta...Candy Todavía estaba media soñolienta...albert que pasa...dejame dormir un poquito mas si...Albert solo se río y le dijo...nada me gustaría mas pero tu mama esta en la puerta, llamándote...

— De repente candy se sentó tan rápido como pudo en la cama... ¿y ahora que hacemos?.. pregunto élla... — Albert se levanto de la cama acomodándose la ropa, que aunque ellos no hicieron nada estaba toda arrugada... — Vamos candy levantate, nosotros no hemos echo nada malo así que es hora de que yo hable con tu mama...

— Cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron como platos al ver a el joven Andrew y su hija agarrados de la mano...dandole los buenos días?...

— Eleanor respiro hondo y pregunto... Candy.. ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?..

— Mama no pongas esa cara de horror, no he echo nada malo bue...bueno Así lo pa...parece pero no no he ...hecho nada malo...Albert vino anoche y se nos paso el tiempo arreglando las cosas entre nosotros...dijo candy balbuceando y con un pequeño tono de vergüenza...

— Señora white, lo siento mucho...no era mi intención interrumpir en la habitación de candy pero no vi otra alternativa...sabia que si venia y preguntaba por élla no me iba a ver y lo demás ya lo ve...nos quedamos dormidos después de hablar por un largo tiempo...dijo albert disculpándose...

— Eleanor con el ceño fruncido miraba a su hija y luego a albert...hasta que sus ojos se posaron en aquélla joya que brillaba en la mano de su hija... —Entonces suspiro y se dirigió directo a albert... ¿Acaso hay algo que usted deba pedirme señor Andrew?...

— Si, con su permiso me gustaría casarme con su hija...dijo albert mas relajado cruzando las manos de candy con las de el...

— Eleanor vio esa pequeña demostración de afecto y cariño...asi que les sonrió diciéndoles...sera mejor que vayamos a desayunar...hay una boda que planear...

— Candy al escuchar a su mama se separo de albert y fue directo a abrazarla dándoles las gracias por entender...Eleanor abrazaba a su hija con ternura...nuevamente estaba sorprendida con las demostraciones de cariño que élla le daba... — Era increíble que ese hombre la hubiera cambiado tanto...asi que antes que élla se pusiera también sentimental...pregunto... ¿desayunamos?...y Así me cuentan sus planes... Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la siguieron caminando agarrados de las manos...

— ¿Como?... ¿tan rápido?...Candy no puede ser hija que vestido vas a usar?...no nos dará tiempo de mandarte hacer uno y ¿tus amigos?...¿no los vas a invitar?... ¿Muchachos que locura es esta?... ¿Ni siquiera por la iglesia?...continuaba eleanor reprimiéndoles ya que candy solo quería una boda sencilla y ahí en el yate que su papa le había dejado...

— Élla finalmente había aprendido que lo mas importante no era el lujo y las joyas...asi que para élla ahora tener una boda con lujos y detalles como la sociedad te obliga a aparentar y con aquélla gente que solo pretende ser tu amigo cuando tienes dinero...No era lo mas importante...Lo mas importante ahora era estar con la persona amada y élla ya lo había encontrado...

— No mama, será sencilla y entre nosotros...dijo candy ya resuelta...lo había hablado con albert ya a altas horas de la madrugada antes de que se quedaran dormidos...seria dentro de dos semanas, así le daría tiempo de conseguir su vestido y esperar a rosemary que según albert era su casi hermana y él estaba seguro éllas se la llevarían de maravillas...

— Habían terminado de desayunar y albert se estaba despidiendo de candy y su mama , tenia que empezar a arreglar todos sus asuntos antes de la boda y también ir a hablar con george que seguro estaría preocupado por el en estos momentos...

— Las dos semana habían pasado sin darse cuenta y en ese tiempo la madre de candy no se había despegado de los teléfonos, volviendo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor incluyendo candy casi locos...tenia solo dos semana para organizar la boda de su hija y a pesar de que candy quería un vestido sencillo...a eleanor no le parecía...élla era su única hija y de que valía todo el dinero que tenían si élla no podía ver a su única hija vestida de novia con un hermoso diseño...asi que después de batallar con élla finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en uno que era bastante sencillo de estilo strapless pero elegante hecho por la famosa diseñadora Nicole Millera... — Habían decorado todo el yate con flores incluyendo muchas rosas y lilas blancas..

— Rosemary habia llegado, stear y archie estaban muy felices con su mama de vuelta, especialmente porque se la pasaban mas tiempo jugando en el yate de su tía candy que en su casa... — Albert los había presentados a todos, george estaba muy feliz por su amigo y rosemary cuando le contaron todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia casi se le baja la presión...reprendio a albert por haber usado a sus angelitos según élla... — Cuando conoció a candy y a su mama se la llevaron de maravillas desde el comienzo hasta las ayudo con todo los preparativos del matrimonio...

— El día había llegado candy casi no vio durante esas dos semanas a albert y lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero entre su mama y rosemary la mantenían con las manos llenas, se suponía que ellos tendrían una boda sencilla y hasta le había suplicado a su mama no decirle a nadie, pero élla no se aguanto y algunos de sus mas cercanas amistades habían venido el día de la boda...

— Uno de los mejores hoteles en el pueblo estaba lleno con los visitantes...algunos de ellos decidieron explorar el pueblo mientras que los otros simplemente disfrutaban en el esperando hasta el día de la boda...

— Por su parte albert también había pasado toda la semana hecho un desastre, extrañaba a candy y george no hacia mas que llenarlo de papeles y cosas que tenían que terminar, porque se irían a su luna de miel en el bote por una temporada y no sabia exactamente cuando regresarían...gracias a dios rosemary lo ayudo a escoger su traje de novio, el había querido usar un smoking, clásico pero elegante pero rosemary insistió en un Frac Clásico color blanco era perfecto para una boda en el día...ademas segun élla el Frac era un atuendo de máxima etiqueta... ¿que demonios había pasado con la boda sencilla? se preguntaba él...

— Candy estaba lista el vestido le quedaba hermoso, sus cabellos recogidos dejando algunos rizos caer en su espalda y algunas joyas que la hacian lucir si se puede mas hermosa...Ellos le habian pedido a george entregar a candy en el altar...quien se sintió orgulloso de entregarla...y su mama estaba feliz de que aunque no fuera su padre se notaba que era un hombre de valores... — Albert no podía apartar sus ojos de élla, se veía tan hermosa y angelical en ese vestido... —Candy por su parte se sentía flotar...el verlo ahí esperando por élla vestido con ese frac blanco la tenia suspirando... — Al fin llegaba a el...George la entrego a albert y el tomo sus manos acercándose lentamente y le susurró te ves hermosa...élla le regalo una sonrisa...

— La ceremonia dio comienzo... —Escucharon viendo al capitán todo el tiempo hasta que llego el momento de decir sus votos, se giraron de frente para verse el uno al otro, en el momento que se encontraron sus miradas el resto del mundo dejo de existir... Ahí estaban los dos en el sitio donde se iniciaron sus peleas, argumentos y finalmente su amor...y Así fueron declarados marido y mujer...

— Después de la ceremonia fuerón felicitados por todos... incluso aquellos que albert hasta ese momento no conocía...eran los amigos mas allegados a candy y su mama... — La recepción estuvo llenas de divertidas situaciones...Especialmente porque Rosemary tuvo que vigilar muy de cerca a Stear y Archie para que no hicieran de las suyas...

—Finalmente la noche había caído y ellos partirían a recorrer las islas del caribe en su luna de miel...el camarote de candy estaba lleno de regalos...y su mama saldría al siguiente día de regreso por avión... —George y Rosemary le ofrecieron su casa para quedarse esa noche, pero albert le dio las llaves de la suya para que descansara ahí, los tres paladines serian recogidos por george quien cuidaría de ellos hasta su regreso...

— Asi que desde el muelle todos se despedían de los recién casados, la mama de candy había dado exclusiva instrucciones para que arreglaran el camarote principal para los recién casados...

— Albert abrazaba a la que ahora era su esposa de verdad...y le susurraba al oído, en voz baja y grave...unos minutos más y eres realmente mía — Candy se ruborizó aun más si eso era posible...nunca pensó que se podía sentir tan feliz y estar tan enamorada...asi que pícaramente le contesto...si soy tuya...siempre lo he sido... Sólo tú sabes bien quien soy y por eso es tuyo mi corazón... solo que tu no lo sabias... decía al tiempo que tocaba con la punta de su dedo índice la nariz de albert...

— Albert no le quedo mas que sonreír...tomo a candy de las manos y empezarón a caminar hasta el camarote principal... — Antes de abrir la puerta, albert se detuvo, la alzó ágilmente en sus brazos y le dijo es la tradición en medio de una sonrisa y dándole un beso en su mejilla... — Candy para ese entonces estaba roja como un tomate...ya no había nada mas que decirse, estaba en las manos de ellos de encargarse de ser felices y seria desde ese momento que comenzarían...eso fue lo ultimo que su mente pudo procesar...porque tan pronto entraron en el camarote...Albert la hizo suya...le enseño a ver el cielo y las estréllas tantas veces que perdió toda noción del tiempo y del espacio...

— Así el Yate ángel alzo el ancla y los nuevos esposos Andrew's empezarón su viaje juntos...La tripulación muy poco vio a la nueva pareja desde esa noche que _zarparón_ pero todos podían escuchar los Gemidos descontrolados de los rubios...que retumbaban por toda la habitación haciéndose camino hasta llegar **Por la borda**...

**Fin**

**RVM85 : **Holaaa, me alegro que estes de vuelta...ya se te extrañaba...espero disfrutes el final de esta pequeña historia... Cuidate

**Enhil: **yeah!...me alegro mucho... Saludos :)

**gabyselenator : **Si... finalmente dijo que si...

**Verenice Canedo: **jajajaja vere lo siento por dejarte a medias...mas ahi te dejo el ultimo capitulo

**Arual: **Si todas queremos un albert...tan lindo el... Cuidate

**JENNY: **jajajaja quien se iba a imaginar a una elanor de celestiona verdad? Saludos :)

**Pauli: **Amigui espero este capitulo haya respondido todas tus preguntas...vale si.. Cuidate


End file.
